Darkness and Light
by Hikari Yagami 24
Summary: Hikari, Takeru, and their digimon must fight a growing internal evil. Problem is, what happens when the internal evil is within Hikari? Takari. Read and Review.
1. Hikari's morning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, which is something I complain about. XD 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light**

_Why does hate make me feel happier than love?..._

Hikari woke up from a strange nightmare that she couldnt comprehend with. She was sweating, panting horrificly, trying to bear with her dream. She looked around the room to assure herself that her surroundings where safe. She saw Tailmon sleepy peacefully in her bunk, and heard Taichi snorring slightly on his bunk.  
"What was that. I think I saw the Dark Ocean again," she whispered to herself. She smiled and shook her head. _Nah, Tailmon, Takeru-kun, and Miyako-san promised me that it would never happen again, so why should I be so concerned?  
_Hikari layed back on her pillow, forcing herself to go to sleep. She still had trouble falling into slumber, then looked and stared at her cat partner, Tailmon. She heard Tailmon purring in her sleep, making her smile.  
"Angemon...fight..that...evil...digimon..." Tailmon whispered in her sleep. Hikari chuckled a little. She remembered Tailmon often telling her about the dreams she was having about her glory days as Angewomon fighting the forces of evil. Hikari missed those days too. She was only in the second grade when she first met Tailmon and defeated Myotismon.  
"I wonder if I'll need that power again," she said to herself. She cuddled closer to Tailmon and drifted onto slumber. Fortunatly for her, she didnt have another Dark Ocean dream, but as she slept, the real Dark Ocean was becoming much more than a dream.

The next day, she put on her new school uniform that looked similar to her brother's. Since she had started Junior High that week, she regarded the need to wear her new green, girl uniform. Tailmon slipped into her backpack so she could watch over Hikari from outside. Hikari walked past the front gate of her new school. Walking up behind her was a familiar young boy that she had known since she first went to the digital world.  
"Hikari-chan!" yelled the boy as he ran up to her. Hikari looked behind herself to see the boy who had the voice she was so familiar with.  
"Ohayo, Takeru-kun!" she greeted with a smile. Takeru smiled back at his best friend. She looked over at him and was still adjusting herself to the idea of seeing Takeru in a uniform. Takeru wore the same green uniform as Taichi, but instead, had a freshman patch on the arm. "Um...how is your morning so far? Need help with any homework?" asked Takeru, trying to make conversation with Hikari. "Well, my morning is okay, and no, homework is going along great," answered Hikari. Daisuki ran up behind them by surpise. "Hikari-chan!! Ohayo!!!" shouted Daisuki in gleem. Hikari smiled at him. She noticed a slight difference in Daisuki's attitude towards her. She remembered Daisuki telling her about his vacation in America. She recalled Daisuki saying something about a girl named Natsu-chan.

**Author's note:** If you are familiar with the CD drama "Natsu e no Tobira", you'll know the story of Daisuki's summer when he goes to America and is reunited with Mimi and Wallace and meeting a digimon in a human girl form who waited for Daisuki. If you want to know more about this story, I reccomend buying the Digimon CD drama from Japan. Back to the fanfiction!

"Lovely morning!" he said as he past Hikari and Takeru.  
"He's in a good mood today," Takeru said smiling with a sweatdrop at the side of his head. Hikari nodded with a small smile.  
"Well, we should be getting to class," said Takeru as he walked with Hikari to their homeroom.  
After class was over, Takeru decided to walk Hikari to her next period. Unfortunatly for Takeru, since junior high was different from his previous school, the class schedules were different. Thus, he didn't have his second class with Hikari. As he approached the girl in the hallway, he managed to notice something weird about her form...it looked like static.  
_Oh no, not again!_  
"Hikari-chan!" he yelled running up to her staticy form. She turned around with a confused expression on her face.  
"Nani? Dijoubu Takeru-kun?"she asked with a smile on her face.  
What? She didnt notice? It was happening to her, so how did she not know she was dissapearing? She noticed last time it happened. "Well, what is it?" she asked him again, still wanting an answer for his strange behavior. "You...were dissapearing. Like the last time...when you went to the Dark Ocean..." whispered Takeru with a worried face.  
"What? What are you talking about?!" she asked with the same expression. Is my dream coming true?  
"Remember when those creepy things wanted you to become their wife and swore they would come and take you back? This doesn't have anything to do with this does it?" asked a devistated Takeru. Hikaru shook her head.  
"Maybe its something worse..." Hikari started to weep. Takeru felt shocked and guilty for reminding Hikari.  
_Great going Takeru, now you made her cry you idiot.  
_"No, no way. Don't worry Hikari. I won't let anything happen to you," assured Takeru. Hikari looked up at him with a greatful face.  
"Arigato, Takeru-kun," she said to him with a smile that was still somewhat scared. "Why is it that I didnt feel myself dissapearing? I didn't even vision the Dark Ocean," she finished.  
"Hikari-chan...let's go...to the digital world," replied Takeru. "I know it sounds random, but maybe if we go to the digital world, we'll find out the reason why your body was starting to dissapear," finished Takeru. Feeling that she had no other choice, she just nodded. Sure she was going to miss a day of school, but this was more important to her than her school record at the moment.

The two ran to Odaiba Elementary, sneaking in through an open window into the computer lab. They did consider asking the other chosen children to help them, but they didnt want to drag them out of class. Along the way, their digimon joined them on their way to the school. "Takeru-kun...I'm worried. What is happening to me?" she asked, about to break out in more tears. Takeru look at her after opening the portal gate on one of the computers. "Hikari-chan...remember, I told you long ago that I'll protect you, no matte what happens," he assured her again. She looked up at him and smiled. Tailmon and Patamon edged the two to hurry and get to the digital world.  
"Digital portal! Open a pathway to the digital world!" shouted Takeru as the raised his digivice to the computer. Hikari did the same and they were both sucked into it.

When they arrived to the digital world, Takeru pulled out his d-terminal to email Koushiro. His email explained how they went to the digital world for a specific reason, and that Koushiro should go and keep an eye on the computer they went through when he was finished with school.  
"There, Koushiro-san will take care of us when he finishes," Takeru told Hikari. She nodded as a sign of approval. Since all that was out of the way, the two started to walk in a random direction. "We should find Azulongmon and talk to him about your constant dissapearance," said Hikari. She looked down at the ground as she walked, which sparked the idea in Takeru's mind that something was worrying her.  
"Uh...Hikari-chan, is something wrong? Is there something you're not telling me?" asked Takeru, making Hikari look up.

"Well, lately I have been having strange dreams about my tag and crest turning black, but I didn't want it to bother anybody," she said. Instead of Takeru being angry with Hikari for keeping such a dire secret, he just sighed.  
"Sou ka... well, I'll just have to make sure that these dreams don't come true then," Takeru said as he smiled at her. She smiled back, feeling safe this time.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Okay, first chapter didnt have much, but I'll try to make the story more interesting in the future chapters. Just for those who have never seen the japanese version of the anime, Gatomon's real name is Tailmon. I base all of my fanfics off of the originals and try to avoid dubs. 


	2. The Crest of Darkness

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Digimon, but if anything, I would at least like to own Tailmon! XD 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

"It shouldnt take too long till we get to that resteraunt where we last saw Azunlongmon," assured Takeru as the four continued to walk.  
"Phew, thank goodness, I was getting tired of all of this walking," pouted Tailmon. Patamon gave her a dirty smirk.  
"Heh, I'd assume being a kitty would give you more athletic advantages," exclaimed Patamon sarcastically. Tailmon shot a back a dirty glance.  
"Keep talking like that and this kitty is gonna make you its scratching post," replied Tailmon. Patamon yelped and flew on top of Takeru's head. The other two just sweatdropped, trying to avoid the conversation their digimon were having.  
"So, how much farther do we have to go, Takeru-kun?" asked Hikari. Takeru got out his D-terminal and checked a small map. "Not so much. We'll know when we start to smell that soup," answered Takeru.

After about fifteen minutes, the two teens and their digimon started to smell a faint smell of delicious misso soup.  
"Yum, that smell is startig to make me hungry," said Patamon as he rubbed his tummy. Takeru gave a small chuckle to his digimon's statement.  
As they came close to their destination, they noticed that the sky started to turn dark and winds started to pick up. A strike of lightning appeared revealing the Digimon gaurdian of the East. It was Azunlongmon.  
"Azunlongmon!" cheered Hikari. "Its been a while"  
"Chosen Children of Hope and Light, I've been expecting the two of you!" said Azunlongmon as he hovered over them in the sky.

"You have?" asked Takeru. Azunlongmon gave all attention to Hikari.  
"Indeed. The forces of darkness have taken action once again. This time however, the danger is not an evil digimon. Rather...an evil human," answered Azunlongmon.  
"What do you mean? We already defeated the Digimon Kaiser," said Hikari.  
"The threat I'm talking about is not the Digimon Kaiser, for even though the Digimon Kaiser has done evil deeds, his heart still remained pure. Thus, allowing the golden digimental to reappear with his crest," explained Azunlongmon.  
"Then, who is this threat who is taking Hikari away from the real world?" asked Takeru. Azunlongmon stated to frown in sadness.  
"The threat is the one who carries the crest of Darkness," answered Azunlongmon. The four were still confused. "Who is the person with the Crest of Darkness?" asked Tailmon. "Light is the opposite of Darkness. If hate and suffering takes over Light, it starts to become darkness, which is very powerful in the human heart. Hate and misery will consume this person, putting both worlds in danger," explained Azunlongmon.  
"Then who is this person?" asked Hikari again. She wanted a clear answer. Azunlongmon sighed. He didnt want to say, but he realized he had no choice to. "The person who carries the Crest of Darkness...is you Yagami Hikari," finished Azunlongmon. The other three gasped at the discovery. Hikari started to cry.  
"H-How am I this person? I'm not evil. I only carry the Crest of Light," cried Hikari. Takeru was still in disbelief and started to walk towards Hikari.  
"Now you carry in your heart the Crest of Light, but deep down in your sadness, the Crest of Darkness grows more powerful," Azunlongmon kept explaining. "You'll let this Crest control you and take control of both worlds. I was afraid that this day would soon come"  
Takeru became infuriated.  
"No, its not going to happen! I won't let it! I know Hikari-chan won't let it happen either! She lives a happy life and have people who love her!" yelled Takeru at Azunlongmon.  
"Carrier of Hope, though you say this, its inevitable. It shall happen, and when it does, you'll have to destroy her and her digimon partner," replied Azunlongmon.  
"Nani?! I'll never hurt Hikari-chan! I swore to protect her!" shouted Takeru again. Hikari looked up at him with her hands over forehead.  
"Takeru-kun..." whispered Hikari feeling touched that he would do so much for her. Azunlongmon sighed.  
"I know its hard to convince you, but I can only hope that you are right," Azunlongmon told Takeru. "If this does happen, what will happen to me?" asked Tailmon.  
"Simple, since Hikari will become the ruler of darkness, you'll become dark as well," answered Azunlongmon. Both Tailmon and Patamon sighed with huge dissapointments.  
"I...I digivolve to Angewomon...a digimon that fights for the good of the worlds...to protect my loved ones..." wept Tailmon as she stared at the ground. Patamon flew down to comfort Tailmon. Takeru didnt want to hear anymore.  
"Lets go home..." he said standing up, ignoring anything else Azunlongmon had to say. Without saying anything, Hikari nodded and stood up and started to follow Takeru closely. Their digimon started to follow their human partners.  
"Chosen Children! What are you intentions?!" yelled Azunlongmon as the two teens started to walk away from him. They didnt respond and just kept on walking. Azunlongmon, feeling guilty of what he told them, just sighed and dissapeared back into the sky.

"Takeru-kun... what are we going to do now? If I don't become evil and cause whatever this big danger is, will I just dissapear?" asked Hikari with her eyes lowered to the ground.  
"I..don't know, Hikari-chan..." he answered, feeling helpless. Hikari never felt this much stress in her life.  
_Me? A danger to both worlds? I would never hurt anyone.  
_Tailmon noticed Hikari's sudden sadness and went up and slip her cat hand into partner's human hand. When Tailmon did this, Hikari looked at her and gave her a small, but forced smile. Patamon just flew above Takeru, looking down at him, feeling sad that Takeru was depressed.  
_Hikari-chan... I don't want you to be hurt...ever...I promise, I'll protect you. I won't let any darkness take over your kind heart._

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Okay, so I managed to update the second chapter in the same day. Yay me! Anyways, I wanted to apologize for all of the typos in this chapter and in the previous one. I'll update the next chapter by tommorrow or soon if I can. Please read and review! XD 


	3. The Mysterious Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon...jeez, I'm getting tired of constantly saying that. XD 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light **_cont..._

Everyone was still in their not-so-happy mood after they made their way further into the forest. Hikari forced herself to look up at Takeru's back every once in a while, but she was too apethetic to say anything at the time. It was complete silence until someone finally decided to speak up.  
"We shouldnt be too far from the Digital Portle now," said Takeru, still walking, not bothering to turn back. Hikari wanted to reply, but when she opened her mouth to speak, nothing came out. It was a strange feeling to her. She was never so scared to talk to Takeru before. She knew that he wouldnt do anything bad to her if she spoke, but she still couldnt talk to him for some reason. It was still that way for a while, until Tailmon was able to sense something.  
"Somethings coming!" shouted Tailmon as she let go of Hikari's hand and ran ahead of Takeru. Patamon responded quickly by running to catch up to Tailmon. Suddenly, out of the forest came out a Tyranamon.  
"It's a Tyranimon!" screamed Hikari. The two digimon chared at the Tyranimon in hopes of protecting their partners. "Digimental up!" yelled both Hikari and Takeru at the same time. Patamon evolved into Pegusesmon while Tailmon evolved into Nefertimon.  
"Get em, Pegasesmon!" cheered Takeru. Pegasesmon did a shooting star attack on Tyranimon.  
"Go Nefertimon!" cheered Hikari. Nefertimon did a Nile Jewelry attack on Tyranimon when Pegasesmon finished his attack. Tyranimon was finally defeated and went down.  
The two armor digimon returned back into their common form and flew down to be with their partners.

"You two did great," Takeru commended. Hikari smiled, which is something she didnt do in a while ever since the news of the Crest of Darkness.

Elsewhere, somebody was watching the battle that just occured from a far distance.  
"Hmm...so that is the carrier of the Crest of Darkness, eh? She looks a little too preppy if you ask me. Oh well, it doesnt matter, because when I manage to unleash that power she keeps within, both worlds will finally get whats coming to them!" said the girl who was hiding in a tree in a far part of the forest. She stood up in the tree and with the blink of an eye, she dissapeared.

Meanwhile, Takeru and Hikari's expressions became a little more optomistic than they were a little while ago. Tailmon was glad that Hikari was smiling again. She couldnt take much more of Hikari and Takeru's mopiness.  
"Oh, I almost forgot, we need to get to the digital port," Takeru reminded them. Hikari nodded and stood up and continued walking. Suddenly, a voice was shouting out to them out of no where.  
"Why leave so soon, chosen children? It was starting to get interesting watching you two do your little adventures," said the voice.  
"Who is that?!" shouted Takeru. They looked up and saw a women appear in a tree.  
"Konnichiwa minna," said the mysterious girl. The girl didnt look too much older than the two teens. She had long silver hair and red eyes. "Shoujo?" asked Hikari. The two teens stood gaurd of themselves as their digimon gaurded their human partners.  
"Dare ka ga?" Takeru asked the girl in the tree.  
"Who I am is of no importance," answered the girl. She looked over at Hikari and smiled a devilish grin. "You, the one who holds the crest of Darkness, why do you continue to be hanging around with this nuisance when you could be controlling the world right now?" asked the girl.  
"What are you talking about?! Dare ka ga?!" shouted Hikari. "Like I said, my name is of no importance and you know damn well what it is that I am talking about!" answered the girl. "Leave us alone!" warned Takeru. Patamon stood ready to charge.  
"Stay out of this! You're only holding this girl back from her true destiny!" the girl spat back at Takeru.

"Nani?! How dare you! Hikari will never do what you're telling her to do!" Takeru shouted back. Hikari backed up a little bit, making more space between herself and the tree where the girl was standing on.  
"Heh, so Chosen child! When do you plan to reveal your destiny and take what is rightfully yours?! You alone have more power than any digimon! More powerful than the four digimon gaurdians, the four masters, Malomyotismon, ALL DIGIMON!" shouted the girl in praise.  
"Iie! Tomare! Onegai...Tomari!!" Hikari shouted as she covered her ears and broke down with tears falling over her cheeks.  
"Hikari-chan!" yelled Takeru as he ran over to Hikari. "Thats it! I'm going in!" demanded Patamon as he charged to attack the girl.  
"Patamon!" yelled Takeru as he held Hikari.  
"Patamon evolve to...Angemon!"  
Angemon charged to attack the girl, but she dissapeared before he reached her.  
"Nani?!" shouted Angemon. "Where did she go?!"  
The girl reappeared on the ground in front of the the remaining three.

"Hello there 'Hikari'" greeted the girl. Takeru responded quickly by hiding Hikari's body completely behind his own while Tailmon stood in front of Takeru.  
"Hikari! I have to digivolve and help Angemon!" shouted Tailmon as she looked back behind her shoulder while still standing her gaurd. Hikari didnt say anything, but responded by nodding her head with tears still running out of her eyes.  
"Hikari-chan..." whispered Takeru as he looked behind his shoulder to look at the girl he was protecting. Tailmon charged at the girl.  
"Tailmon digivolve to...Angewomon"  
"Go Angemon! Go Angewomon!" cheered Takeru. The girl just smirked.  
"Heh, do you really think that these pitiful little angels are going to defeat me?" the girl smirked as she got up and turned around.  
"NOOOO!!" shouted Hikari. The angels stopped moving and cancelled their attacks immediately. Takeru looked behind him at the crying girl. The mysterious girl smiled as if she were expecting that reaction.  
"Hikari-chan?" Takeru mumbled as he turned to look at her. Hikari just continue to cry, letting the tears stain Takeru's shirt.  
"She's human...we can't hurt her. It wouldnt be like us..." cried Hikari. The two angels floating in the air just stared down at their partners. "But Hikari-chan...she's-" Takeru was cut off by Hikari.  
"It doesnt matter if she's evil or not. We can not hurt another human," continued Hikari.  
"What if she's not human?" asked Takeru. Hikari didnt say anything. She just continued to lean her forehead on Takeru's back. The myserious woman stood up straight and turned around.  
"Heh, the girl gots a strong will, doesnt she? Even more nessecary for the future ruler of our worlds," said the woman as she flipped her silver hair behind her shoulder. "I'll depart for now, but we will meet again carrier of light. And just to answered your stupid question, my name is Sakura," the girl finished. With that said, she jumped and dissapeared into thin air.  
"That...bitch..." mumbled Takeru. Hikari finally stopped crying, but still didnt say anything. The two angles flew down to their partners and de-digivolved back into their usual forms.  
"I...I'm sorry..." whispered Hikari. As Takeru heard this, he felt an instant blast of guilt within his mind.  
"No, its okay," assured Takeru. Hikari wanted to believe him, but her heart told her she couldn't. She was putting everyone in danger, and she knew it.  
_What do I do? I'm so weak now... I'm letting everybody down. Especially Takeru._ She gripped onto Takeru's shirt tightly. "I'm really sorry."

_To be continued..._

* * *

So this chapter is probably less interesting than the previous ones, so to those who think this, I apologize. I'll try to put more effort into the next chapters! Read and Review please! XD 


	4. A Dream and a Cell Phone call

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, but a girl can dream...sigh... 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

Takeru, overtaken by sadness, stared down at the ground. The two digimon didn't come any closer to their human partners, because they didnt want to disturb them. Hikari still had her head resting on Takeru's back, not wanting to look up.  
I...don't want Hikari-chan to feel bad about any of this. I knew she didn't mean anything bad about not wanting to hurt that girl, but she does, thinking that it's her fault. "Hikari-chan, this isn't your fault. It's mine, charging without taking any other consideration of any other way to stop her. I'm glad you stopped us, it wouldn't have been good if another person ended up getting hurt," said Takeru with a forced smile.  
Hikari finally managed to let go of Takeru's shirt and stand herself. Her knees felt weak, she was still afraid of what Sakura had told her. Takeru felt her remove herself from him, then stood himself up. Hikari looked up at him so their eyes could meet.  
_Takeru-kun...  
Hikari-chan..._  
"Oi, you guys need to snap out of your trance get going back to the real world now," spat Tailmon. The two chosen children snapped out of their daze and turned away from each other, thinking how embarrassing it was for them at the moment.  
"Digital gate, reopen," yelled Takeru as he and Hikari pointed their digivices toward the computer. They were zapped in and came out through the other side of the portal.  
"Good thing I got your email, Takeru-kun. If I hadn't you'd probably get in trouble," exclaimed Koushiro. The other two just sweatdropped.  
"Sorry Koushiro-kun," said Hikari as she put on a forced smile.  
"Yeah, we had a smile dire situation," continued Takeru, obviously lying to Koushiro. Koushiro figured that their was much more to it than that, but didnt want to bring it up.  
"Sure, but make sure that you guys don't do anything reckless again," Koushiro warned while nodding his head.

"Hai, Koushiro-kun" both said in unison. The three decided to walk home together, then at a corner, split up and head to their own houses.  
"I'll be going now," Koushiro said as he turned to run off in the east diretion. The other two smiled and waved goodbye to him. After he left, Hikari frowned,lowered her hand and started down at the sidewalk. Takeru noticed this and frowned as well.  
"Uh...Hikari-chan, I'll walk you home if you would like," suggested Takeru. Hikari didnt want to say no because she was still afraid of the fact she might let evil take over her, but she didnt want to say yes either because she didn't want to be a burden to him. In reply, all she did was nod. "Those two havent never been so distant," Patamon wispered to Tailmon. Tailmon frowned after realizing this too. The two and their digimon walked towards Hikari's apartment and stood at the door of the elevator.  
"Hikari-chan, just so you know, I don't want you to worry about what Azunlongmon and Sakura told us. I really won't let it happen. I'll protect you from this evil," repeated Takeru again. He really want Hikari to believe that he would, but he could tell that most of his previous attempts didn't sink into her.  
"Arigato, Takeru-kun," thanked Hikari with a kind smile. Takeru was filled with joy, for it was her first smile directed at him at what seemed like hours. The elevator opened and Hikari and Tailmon exited, leaving Takeru and Patamon inside. They waved to them as the doors started closing. As they went down, Takeru sighed.  
"Takeru, daijoubu-ka?" asked Patamon. Takeru shooked his head.  
"Nanda mo nai," answered Takeru. The two left the elevator and went home to sleep.

As Hikari walked in the door, Taichi gave her all of his attention.  
"Hikari-chan, what happened!? I heard from Koushiro that you and Takeru went to the digital world!" explained Taichi. "Oh, not much. Just taking care of a small issue," answered Hikari. Taichi shook his head in a worried manner. "Well, next time something like that happens, be sure to inform all of us chosen children," warned Taichi.  
"Hai, onii-san, but we didnt want to drag you out of class," finished Hikari. Taichi shrugged and walked to the kitchen to eat dinner. Hikari followed him and got her some dinner too, then went to bed when she was finished.  
Hikari crawed into he bed and layed down, while Tailmon jumped up to sleep by her side. The two drifted off to sleep. While asleep, Hikari started to squirm and sweat.

In Hikari's dream.  
"Huh? The Dark Ocean again? Why am I here?!" Hikari screamed to herself and broke down on her knees. She looked up and noticed a womanly figure walking up to her. "It's you!" she yelled at the woman. It was Sakura.  
"Heh, more and more you come to your senses. I don't know why you hang around those pitiful excuses of Chosen Children," spat Sakura.  
"What are you doing here?!" asked Hikari.  
"Rather, the question is... Why are YOU doing here? You come here to this ocean a lot don't you? You've been here before. First with Takeru, and then with that girl Miyako. There has to be a good reason for why you decide to come here," Sakura continued. "What are you talking about?! I don't CHOOSE to come here," answered Hikari.  
"Or do you. Your mind says you don't want to come, but your heart says you belong here..." explained Sakura as she walked behind Hikari and wrapped her arms around her. Hikari started to go into a trance. "Let me be the one to show you what you are capable of... let's go to the digital world, and make all of your dreams and fantasies come true...but first, I'll get rid of the person who stands in your way!" Sakura wispered in her ear. Suddenly, Hikari fainted in the dream. Sakura was able to take control of Hikari for a brief moment.

Outside of the dream, Hikari's body, with the possession of Sakura, got up from the bed without waking Tailmon or Taichi. She walked over to Hikari's cell phone and dialed a number that she had saved. Sakura smiled a devilish grin.

Meanwhile in Takeru's room...  
Ring..ring...ring.  
Takeru's eyes started to slowely open as he heard his cell phone ringing. He arose, disturbing Patamon at the same time from his slumber.  
"Who could be calling at this time at night," he asked himself as he rubbed his eyes and walked over to his phone. He checked the caller ID to see who the caller was.  
_Hikari-chan? Why is she calling this late?_  
He answered the cell phone expecting to hear something important. "Moshi moshi," greeted Takeru.  
Sakura, who was still in Hikari's body, started to talk through the phone.  
"Oh, Takeru-kun! You need to come to the digital world! I need your help!" faked Sakura. Since was using Hikari's voice, Takeru easily believed her.  
"I'll come! Don't worry Hikari-chan!" he shouted as he hung up the phone and ran to get ready. After he cleaned himself off, he grabbed Patamon and started up his computer, looking for a way to enter the digital world.

While back in Hikari's room, Sakura grinned once again and hung up the phone. Without waking up Tailmon and Taichi, Sakura casted a spell that transported Hikari's body into the digital world.  
_This will all begin here..._ Sakura thought. When her spell wore off, she left Hikari's body making Hikari fall to the ground, still asleep. Sakura smiled at the sleepy body, then dissapeared.

Back in Takeru's room, Takeru finally managed to get the digital gate pulled up on his moniter.  
"Lets go Patamon! Ditigal Portal! Let me find Hikari!" he said as he held Patamon and allowed himself to be pulled into the gate.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Dun dun dun! Takeru and Hikari are in quite a perdicament! What will happen now? I'll tell you when I put up the next chapter! XD


	5. Sakura's Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Digimon, ect...ect...yadda yadda... 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

Hikari slowely started to open her eyes, looking up and noticing something peculiar about her surroundings.  
"Gasp! Where am I? Why am I here?!" she shouted as she jumped up. She looked at her garments and noticed that she was no longer in her pajamas, but her school uniform.  
"What? My clothes... either I'm dreaming, or I'm in the digital world!" gasped Hikari. She started patting her hips and her chest trying to find her digivice, but couldn't find it.  
"Where's my digivice?! How can I be in the digital world without my digivice?!" she continued shouting. She started looking around for anybody nearby."Tailmon?! Onii-chan?! Is anybody here?!" she cried.

Meanwhile, Takeru was walking around, constantly looking at his D3.  
"Why can't my D3 locate her? She should be here. The only way she could be tracked is if she has her digivice with her, but I'm not picking up any signals. I hope she didn't ditch me here," Takeru said to himself. Patamon flew ahead of Takeru, constantly looking down on him occassionally.  
_Where are you Hikari-chan?  
_Suddenly, Patamon heard a girl crying in the distance.  
"Takeru! I hear a girl. I think it may be Hikari-chan!" Patamon shrieked. Takeru tensed at the moment and started running.  
"Where?!" he voiced as he was catching up to Patamon.  
"This way!" he retorted. After mindless running throught the forest, Takeru started to hear the distant voice of a girl.  
HIKARI-CHAN!  
Takeru and Patamon pushed aside a few trees to come across a street surrounded by bamboo trees. On the street, they see a girl on her knees, with her face burried in her hands.  
"Hikari-chan!" shouted Takeru as he ran up to Hikari and kneeled down to see her face. "I'm here, why are you in the Digital World"  
Hikari forced herself to meet his eyes. "I don't know. All I remember was going to sleep in my room, and the next thing I know...I'm here," stuttered Hikari. Takeru raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean? You called me and told me to come meet you here. You're not making any sense," exclaimed Takeru. Both were getting even more and more confused. "Huh? I never called you, I went to bed, I woke up and I was here. I don't even know how I got here. I don't even have Tailmon with me. Where is she, Takeru-kun?!" Hikari cried even more feircely now, throwing herself on Takeru, crying in his arms. Things couldn't even get more confusing for the two.  
"Hikari-chan...do...you have your Digivice or D-terminal with you right now?" Takeru asked her as he held her close. She shook her head without looking up.  
_Then how did she get here?_

Meantime, Sakura was watching from a distance in a bamboo tree. "Pfft...those two are getting all mushy. It's making me sick... anytime now, phase two will start occuring. Then, the carrier of Darkness will arise, and I will be there to serve her," Sakura said to herself. She started looking down at her hand and recalled the events that led her up to this point. The reason why she had her powers and her interest in Hikari.

**Flashback...**

A much younger version of Sakura is walking over to her bed, and started setting her alarm clock. She noticed that her digital alarm clock was flashing strange numbers. Though since she was a small child, she didnt know what it meant. She put it to the side of her bed and crawled under the sheets. Suddenly, she heard a growling noise from the outside of her apartment.  
"Huh? Whats that noise?" Sakura asked herself as she got off of her bed. She ran over to her window and saw two huge monsters fighting each other. "Nani?! What are those monsters!" she shouted as Greymon and Parrotmon fought. Sakura looked down and noticed two little kids about her age. The boy took the whistle from the girl and blew it to make Greymon arise.  
"Whats going on?" she asked herself as the two monsters continued to fight. Suddenly, she was blinded by a strange light. She looked again and saw how the two monsters dissapeared. "What was those monsters?! she cried as she walked back to bed, still shaking from fear.

Three years later, you see Sakura who was about the fourth grade at the time walking to a store. She was taken by strange ghost digimon to the conventional center.  
"Oh no, not again! It's like three years ago!" she shouted to herself as she was put in a long line with other kids her age. She saw how the kids were being examined by a strange talking cat.  
Before she could get near enough to be examined, a girl by the name of Sora made everybody follow her as she held up a radio to clear the strange ghost who brought her to the convention center. She constantly heard the name 'Digimon' being spoken, so figured that was the name of the two monsters that she saw many years before, and the monsters roaming around at that time.  
She was going to go talk to the girl with the helmet, but was caught off when some digimon attacked them. Sora was able to escape before Sakura was able to talk to her, but Sakura knew that she could have done so much more. About a few hours afterwards, she noticed a strange light in the sky taking eight children up into the world that had taken over their sky. Tears started roaming in her eyes as she noticed three of the kids floating in the sky. "Those kids...I know them! That girl and that boy were the ones I saw with that dinosaur digimon three years ago! That girl Sora was also apart of this whole digimon thing!" she shouted as she ran to get closer to the children. She was only a few miles away until the light dissapeared into the sky along with the children.  
"I...want a digimon too! I'm supposed to be a chosen child too!" she cried as she reached to where the families of the chosen children were.

A few hours after the Chosen Children went back to the digital world, Sakura returned to her room and turned on the computer with tears still running down her cheeks.  
"I'm supposed to have a digimon! I was there three years ago! I saw everything!" cried Sakura as rage started to fill her body. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from her computer.  
_Do you wish to be the strongest Chosen Child?  
_"Who said that?!" asked Sakura as she looked around. She saw binary code taking over her computer screen.

_Do you want the power to see the digital world?_  
"Y-Yes...I do..." whispered Sakura, tears started to lighten up.  
_Do you want to be more than just a human girl?_ asked the spirit in her computer once again. Sakura nodded.  
_Then come into the Digital World..._  
Sakura then held up her hands and pushed herself into her computer screen. She looked around her new location and noticed green numbers being scattered in a dark tunnel she was flowing through.  
_Do you want to be stronger than the average human and digimon?  
_Sakura nodded her head and realized that some of the green numbers started to turn into digimon outlines and zapped themselves into her heart.  
"Huh? Whats going on?" Sakura shouted. She suddenly felt a charge of rage and power in her body.

_You now have the power of some of the most respected digimon. You can travel between the digital world, the dream world, and the real world without the need of a digivice or a digimon partner.  
_"I...I don't know what to say..." thanked the girl with a fear tears of joy building up in her eyes.  
_You must do one thing now that you have the power of a digimon, it is your destiny to awaken the carrier of the crest of darkness and serve her as in the prophecy of the east digital region._

"The Crest of Darkness?" asked Sakura.

_Yes, a prophecy of a girl who turns her crest of light to the crest of darkness. She will take over both worlds and cover them in darkness.  
_Sakura grinned an evil grin and was released out of her computer into her room. She looked at her hand and noticed the electricity she could form in her hand from her new profound powers.  
"If this is my destiny, then I shall seek out this Crest of Darkness carrier and make sure that her dreams become a reality," Sakura said to herself.

**End Flashback...**

_Ever since then, I've been waiting for this moment. This is what the children get for not making me part of their group!_ thought Sakura as she gripped her hand in a fist.

Meanwhile, Takeru and Hikari finally broke apart from their embrace with Hikari feeling a little better. Takeru grabbed her hand tugging her a little in his direction.  
"Let's go home," said Takeru smiling, hoping to make Hikari feel more relief. She nodded, wiping the rest of the tears off of her face. AS they started to walk, they were caught offgaurd by a woman who appeared in front of them.  
"Sakura!" yelled Takeru and Hikari in unison.  
"I'm going to let you go anywhere," replied Sakura with an evil smirk on her face.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Wow, a long new chapter! So now we know about Sakura's purpose and what she wants, but what will come of Hikari? Find out next time.

Sorry if I made many typos in this chapter and the previous one. Please read and review! XD


	6. Imitation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, but still I want a Yamato and Taichi coupling. XD 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

"Leave us alone, Sakura!" warned Takeru while standing in front of Hikari. Sakura grinned.  
"Why protect her? She doesn't need your protection. Plus, its not like I'm going to hurt her, I'm here for one reason, and thats to annihilate you, Carrier of Hope," chuckled Sakura.  
"What? Why?" asked Takeru. Sakura sighed.  
"Because you are keeping Hikari-san in her shell of light. Duh!" answered Sakura. Hikari started shivering.  
_I'm putting Takeru-kun in danger... I might as well give up... if only Tailmon was here.  
_Hikari put her clasped her hands together and started a prayer.

In the real world.  
A pink digivice started lighting up, making a strange ringing sound. The sound was too faint for Taichi to hear, but since Tailmon had feline abilities, she managed to open her eyes. She raised herself off the pillow and looked around. She then noticed that Hikari was no longer beside her.  
_Where's Hikari?!_  
Tailmon turned to Hikari's desk and saw the pink digivice blinking.  
_HIKARI'S IN TROUBLE!_  
She ran over to the digivice and put her paw over it and started to dissapear, along with the digivice.

Back in the Digital World.  
A strange pink light appeared from out of the sky and layed itself on Hikari. She looked up at this light and saw Tailmon flying towards her.  
"Tailmon!" cheered Hikari as she grasped Tailmon from the light, making it dissapear. Tailmon gave Hikari her digivice and jumped out of her arms to stare at Sakura.  
"Oh great, even more distraction. She too is also the reason why the Crest of Darkness is taking forever to awaken.  
"Okay thats it, I'm getting pissed off! I don't care if she's human, she's getting annoying," Tailmon commented. Hikari heard this and looked over at her digimon. "I'm going to make sure you don't bother Hikari anymore," said Tailmon as she charged.  
"Tailmon!" Hikari shouted.  
"Tailmon evolve to...Angewomon," finished Tailmon. Hikari was happy to see Angewomon's form, but still was in debate if she should fight another human.  
"I'm going in to help Angewomon," shouted Patamon as he ran up to Sakura. Takeru nodded as his sign of approval.  
"Patamon evolve to...Angemon!"  
"Sigh...this again? Don't you pitiful Digimon ever learn?" asked Sakura sarcastically. Angewomon shot a Holy Arrow attack at Sakura, but Sakura was able to grab the bow and incinerate it.  
"Nani?!" gasped Angewomon. Hikari had the same reaction as she looked up at her ultimate level digimon. Angemon did a Holy Staff attack towards Sakura, but Sakura was barely able to dodge it.  
"Oh my, you almost had me there. Not bad for a champion level," complimented Sakura. Sakura managed to counter attack by using a Heaven's Knuckle attack sending Angemon flying back into a tree.  
"Angemon!" yelled both Takeru and Angewomon. Sakura grinned.  
"Not bad for a human, huh?" boasted Sakura as she clenched her fist.  
"But that's Angemons attack! How are you able to do his attack?!" asked Takeru, quivering in fear.  
"Theres a lot of things I can do, for example..." answered Sakura as she raised one of her arms and pointed an index finger at Angewomon. Everybody's eyes widened. "Holy Arrow!" shouted Sakura as a magical arrow hit Angewomon, sending her flying to the ground. Hikari and Takeru gasped.  
"That's Angewomon's attack!" screamed Hikari. "She was able to use both of our digimon's attacks!"  
"Heh, I told you I could do a lot of things," boasted Sakura again. Takeru was beginning to become outraged.  
"ANGEMON! EVOLVE!" screamed Takeru. Angemon stood up and nodded at Takeru.  
"Angemon evolve to...MagneAngemon"  
Sakura gasped and backed away slowely. Takeru smiled as he saw Patamon's ultimate form again.  
_Damn! He's too powerful, I don't think I'll be able to destroy him,_ thought Sakura as she started backing away from MagneAngemon. Angewomon managed to stand herself up after feeling MagneAngemon's power, while MagnaAngemon turned to her.  
"Holy Disinfection," shouted MagnaAngemon as he healed Angewomon's wound. Takeru and Hikari smiled while Sakura began cursing under her breath. "Arigato MagnaAngemon," said Angewomon as she and MagnaAngemon turned their attention back at Sakura, making her quiver. Both digimon charged towards Sakura and used their Angelic powers to formed energy in their wrist. They both punched Sakura, making fly into a tree.  
Sakura who was injured in her stomach raised herself after the assult.  
"Heh, not bad. I have to admit, I didnt win this one, but I swear, Hikari-san will awaken to her true fate, and I will get rid of you and your digimon, Takeru," warned Sakura as she dissapeared.

"Coward!" shouted Takeru as he ran up to where Sakura was lying. Hikari frowned as she constantly heded Sakura's words in her head. The angel digimon dedigivolved back into their common forms and ran up to their human partners. "Hikari...daijoubu?" asked Tailmon as she got closer to Hikari. Hikari didn't say anything. Takeru and Patamon approached Hikari.  
"Hikari-chan, I'm going to send Patamon to find out where Sakura dissapeared to," commented Takeru. Patamon nodded and flew into the air. "I'll help Patamon by looking for her on land," assured Tailmon as she ran off into the woods.  
"Takeru-kun..." started Hikari. Takeru gave her all of his attention. "I want to know, do you think that maybe fighting against another human is to be what makes me become evil?" Takeru's eyes widened at the question. "You know, fighting another human is not a good deed," sighed Hikari.  
"Hikari-chan, I do know that fighting a human is not what we Chosen Children are supposed to do, but if that human is a threat to both worlds, then we have no choice," answered Takeru bluntly. Hikari looked up at him in shock of what he just said. "Demo...we can't! She's human like us! If we destroy her, she won't be reconfigured like the digimon!" shouted Hikari as she looked at the ground. Takeru was speechless. She was never so stressed and depressed before. She was usually very calm in a certian manner.  
"We just might have to. It's not our fault that she has the powers, and we may not know how she got these powers, but if she gets to out of hand, we may have to result in agressive behavior.

"Then we'll be commiting murder!" replied Hikari.

Takeru started to get upset that Hikari was still in doubt about fighting another human. "You saw what she did! She used her powers to attack our digimon, and even used our digimon's attacks against them! You almost lost Angewomon! Doesn't that count as a factor?! I don't want to hurt another human any more than you do, but sometimes we have to do these things! It's part of being a Chosen Child!" shouted Takeru.

"Stop it, Takeru-kun!" she yelled, and without even thinking, she gave Takeru a strong blow to his cheek. Takeru's eyes widened at what she just did to him. Hikari's eyes widened as she lowered her hand after realizing she slapped him. Takeru put his hand over the now pink skin where Hikari just slapped him and rubbed it.  
"H-Hikari...chan..." whispered Takeru as he left his hand over his cheek and stared wide eyed at Hikari.  
"I..I'm so sorry...Takeru-kun..." she said as she stared back at Takeru. Takeru finally broke his gaze and turned around.  
"I'm sorry Hikari-chan, I should have thought before I spoke all of those things. I should really think more clearly," said Takeru as he started to slowely walk away, leaving Hikari in an awe state. Hikari fell to her knees, allowinga few tears to run down her face.  
_What have I done? I just slapped my best friend...the boy who swore to protect me. This is all my fault, if only I was more stronger and had a will like his... even though he was demanding about doing something bad, he's right. I just don't have the strength to do what he can do. I'm so stubborn!_  
Hikari covered her face with her hands. _If only I was strong like the rest of the Chosen Children...then maybe I could agree with him than always being the pacifist. I always hold everybody back!_ She lowered her head even more towards the ground.  
_Takeru-kun..._

_To be Continued..._

* * *

Wow, such agressive going throughout the minds of the two Chosen Children. What will happen to Hikari and Takeru? Where did Sakura dissapear to and what is she sceaming for the Children of Light and Hope? Find out next time, on the next chapter! XD

Leave a pleasant review!


	7. Voices and Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon...damn. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

_Dammit! What's getting into us. I've never argued that badly with Hikari-chan before. She and I are best friends, or so I thought. All I want to do is protect her from any and everything. What's standing in the way of our friendship? I want to be her friend...no...her best friend! Someone I can share everything with...or maybe...even more than that...I...love her._ Takeru fell to his knees and punched the ground with tears starting to fall out of his eyes._ I LOVE HER!!_

Meanwhile, Hikari was still on her knees, staring at the ground.  
"Why do I do all of these stupid things?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she heard a voice in her head.

_Because you hate what the Chosen Children decide on, without even counting your opinion..._  
"Who...who said that?!" the girl shrieked.  
_I'm you...your darkest thoughts...that you keep hidden in your heart._  
"Y-You're me?" asked Hikari to herself.  
_Yes...I am your mirror image, your dark half...your true half...you keep me hidden from everybody else..._  
"What are you talking about?!" yelled Hikari and she covered her ears.

_You know that you were always useless...the Chosen Children were already saving the worlds before you joined them..._  
"Stop!" screeched Hikari as she tried to stop hearing herself.  
_You keep things to yourself...like how you realized that when Myotismon started harming the humans, it was all your fault..._  
"I-IE! Leave me alone"  
_You only get in the way, like how that girl could have been defeated hadn't you butted in and stopped Takeru..._  
"I was only doing what I thought was right," replied Hikari.  
_And then you slapped the boy who swore to defend you with his life..._  
"That was an accident! I didn't mean to."  
_No, animosity was growing in you...you meant to do that...because you knew that boy was standing in your way..._  
"I-Ie...you're wrong"  
_How can I be wrong when I am you? You're agreeing with me, because I am your true thoughts and feelings...and you hate him..._

Hikari's eyes widened with shock.  
_You hate him and all of the Chosen Children and their pitiful Digimon... you always looked up to your brother and now he isn't here to_ _protect you..._  
"That's because I came here by myself! I don't even know how I got here."  
_No...you wanted to come...thats why Sakura brought you here...to make your dreams a reality...  
_"You're wrong!"  
_Hate...animosity...ANGER! That's all you feel inside!_ shouted Hikari's inner voice. Hikari screamed and noticed a light shining through her shirt. It was the Crest of Light, but it slowely started to change shape and color. It became black and the Crest turned up-side down.  
"The...Crest of Darkness..." whispered Hikari as she stood up. Her eyes turned black and cold, while her clothes changed from uniform, to a black gothic lolita blouse and skirt. Her shoes became long black boots and also had long, black gothic arm warmers.  
_I...am the Carrier of the Crest of Darkness...I control all evil in the Digital world..._

Meanwhile in the forest, Takeru heard the faint screech of a girl.  
"Hikari-chan!" he yelled as he turned around to run back to the area where he left Hikari alone. "I'm coming Hikari-chan!"

In the other part of the forest, Patamon flew down to communicate with Tailmon.  
"So you haven't seen any sign of Sakura either, have you Tailmon?" asked Patamon. Tailmon shook her head.  
"I'm assuming that she probably left the re-" Tailmon was cut off when she felt a shock in her heart. Patamon quickly took notice of Tailmon's change of expression and started to worry.  
"Tailmon! What's happening?!" yelled Patamon.  
"H-Hikari just...!" Tailmon left the thought and quickly started running towards the direction where Hikari was.  
"Chotto matte!" commented Patamon as he ran to chase after her.

Takeru ran continuously, not even stopping once for air. As he got closer, he started seeing Hikari's figure form between the trees.  
"Hikari-chan!" he screamed as he got within a few feet of her. She was turned the opposite direction, while Takeru was facing her backside. He noticed something different about her. "Hikari-chan? Where did you get that outfit? What happened?" he asked while panting. No answer.

"Hikari-chan?" he whispered as he raised his hand to grasp her shoulder. Before his hand got within a few centimeters from her, she started slowely turning around.  
"Takeru-kun..." she mumbled as she turned very slowely to meet his face. Takeru's eyes widened when he got a good look her face.

"Hikari-chan! What's happened to you?! Youre eyes-!" he was interupted when he noticed something around her neck. He saw a grey tag with a black crest held inside it. It was the crest of Light, but up-side down.  
"That...is that the Crest of Darkness?!" Takeru hollered as he started to shudder. Hikari frowned with apethy. Takeru grasped both of Hikari's shoulders and started to shake her. "Hikari-chan! Don't do this! You can't give up!" yelled Takeru constantly. Hikari looked up at him for a brief moment, making Takeru speechless. She gave him cold eyes that made Takeru quiver.  
"Get...away from...me," murmured Hikari. Takeru swallowed hard at her statement.  
"W-what?" asked Takeru. Hikari backed out of Takeru's reach.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Hikari as she let out a wave of black energy, blowing Takeru back a few paces. Her new crest started glowing.

_Hikari...chan...what's gotten into you?_ thought Takeru as he watched the girl he loved being overtaken by her new powers. The crest stopped glowing and the wave started settling down. Out of the sky, Patamon was flying over to be with his human partner. Tailmon was running towards the girl she promised to protect, panting within each step she took.  
"Hikari!" shouted Tailmon as she got closer. She stopped when she saw Hikari dressed in black. "Oh no...it can't be." Hikari turned her attention towards Tailmon.

"Tailmon..." Hikari whispered. "Come here," commanded Hikari with a smile on her face. Since Tailmon was her digimon, she had no choice but to obey. "Tailmon...I...want you to annihilate those two," demanded Hikari as she pointed her finger towards Takeru and his digimon. All three of them gasped.

"What?! You can't be serious!" screeched Tailmon. Hikari gave her sad, pleading eyes, making Tailmon feel guilty. Tailmon turned towards the other chosen child. "I'm sorry," she said as she braced her claws and charged towards Patamon.

_To be continued..._

* * *

What happened to Hikari? Will Takeru be able to bring Hikari back to normal? What will happen when the other Chosen Children find out? Where did Sakura run off to? Find out next time on the next chapter!

Just so you know, to avoid confusion with lots of things in the fanfic, everthing based in this fanfiction if entirely off the japanese version of the anime. Which explains why the names of the attacks were quite different. Well, now that you know, please read and submit a review! XD


	8. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, Takeru, Hikari, Tailmon, Patamon, the digivices...and so on. XD 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

Tailmon charged for Patamon as she used her tail ring to give her more strength in her punch. Luckily, Patamon was able to doge, but had trouble keeping his balance since he was dodging attacks from a champion level digimon. "Patamon!" screeched Takeru as he saw Patamon escaping Tailmon's reach. "Tailmon, stop this!" Takeru pleaded, then he turned towards Hikari. "Hikari-chan! You got to call of Tailmon's attacks! Onegai!" begged Takeru. Hikari snickered.  
"Heh, you don't tell me what to do with my digimon," exclaimed Hikari. "When she's finished with Patamon, she'll come after you next"  
"Demo...why? Why are you doing this?" cried Takeru.  
"Heh, why you ask? It's obvious!" sneerd Hikari. Takeru gulped. "All of this time, I've been overlooked, seen as weak, ignored. I always knew that you pathetic Chosen Children always saw me as a disturbance. I always knew that you thought I got in the way!" yelled Hikari as she turned her attention back to the battle between their two superior digimon.  
"That's not true! Hikari-chan, I always saw you as a respectable part of the team. You always brought light upon us and completed us. Well at least me and Taichi..." pleaded Takeru as he turned his attention back to Patamon.  
"Onii-chan...he also saw me as a distraction. When we were little, he wanted to play a game of soccer with me, but I was sick. I knew that if I wasn't sick, I would have been more useful to him," cried Hikari.  
"No...Taichi-san always knew and understood how you felt. I'm sure he felt bad for it, but Taichi-san never thought you were a nuisance to him. He loves you," demanded Takeru, hoping that his words would sink into her.  
"Oh? Well what about you Takeru-kun?!" screamed Hikari. Takeru shuddered. "I know that if it weren't for me, you'd never be so stressed in trying to protect me all of the time. You think I'm weak too! What other reason would their be for you to do these stupid things you do over me"  
"Hikari-chan...I...I never thought you were weak, I just wanted to protect you. I'd blame myself if you ever got hurt for any reason," answered Takeru. The two chosen children turned their attention back to their digimon. Takeru gasped as he saw Tailmon finally blowing a punch to Patamon. "Patamon!"  
Patamon heard his voice and his eyes flung open. "Patamon evolve to... Angemon."  
Tailmon gasped and forced herself to charge at the angel. "Tailmon, stop this foolishness!" demanded Angemon as he raised his staff to block Tailmon's attack. Tailmon ignored his command and charged at him again.  
"Cat Punch!" hollered Tailmon as she managed to evade Angemon's staff and hit Angemon in the chest.  
"Angemon!" shrieked Takeru. Angemon stood up straight again and charged toward Tailmon.  
"Forgive me Tailmon... Heaven's Knuckle!" shouted Angemon as he used his attack to send Tailmon into a tree. Hikari sighed.  
"Well...it turns out that our champion level digimon are equally matched. Tailmon will just have to take it to the next level," pouted Hikari as she took the crest off from around her neck and held it high above her head. Takeru gasped as he watched her actions.  
"Hikari-chan! What are you doing?!" screamed Takeru. Hikari ignored him and got Tailmon's attention.  
"Tailmon! Evolve!" Hikari commanded as she activated her crest once again.  
"She's using the crest of Darkness to make Tailmon evolve?!" Takeru shouted to herself. The Crest let out another wave of energy as the wave made contact with Tailmon. Both Angemon and Takeru gasped.  
"Tailmon dark evolve to...LadyDevimon."  
Hikari grinned as she saw her newly evolved digimon. Takeru and Angemon gasped as they saw the dark evolution of Tailmon. "LadyDevimon! Destroy Angemon!" shouted Hikari. LadyDevimon looked over at Hikari and nodded.  
"Very well," agreed LadyDevimon as she charged for Angemon. Angemon tried to parry LadyDevimon's attack, but was too weak to hold it for long.  
"Angemon! She's an ultimate level! I don't think you'll be able to fight her!" yelled Takeru. Hikari grinned as she realized that LadyDevimon was winning in their fight. Takeru turned towards Hikari, ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Call her off right now!" demanded Takeru.  
"Get away from me you worthless Chosen Child!" spat Hikari as she grasped Takeru's hands to remove them from her.  
"I won't! Not till you call off LadyDevimon!" demanded Takeru. He looked up and saw LadyDevimon pummeling his digimon. Hikari ignored his command and continued trying to struggle out of Takeru's grasp.  
"Let me go! I won't call off LadyDevimon until she completely annihilates you and your worthless companion! The only way you can stop me is if you destroy LadyDevimon, and I know you don't got the heart!" screamed Hikari. She looked up at the air and made contact with the eyes of her partner. "LadyDevimon, you hear that?! Quickly get rid of that pathetic angel!" demanded Hikari.

"Ofcourse! Darkness Wave!" screetched LadyDevimon as she released her attack on Angemon, making him slid into the dirt.  
"Angemon!" shrieked Takeru, as he stood helpless towards his digimon, still keeping his grip on Hikari.  
"Heh, I tell you Takeru-kun, your digimon is helpless against my crest. Just give up now and take your death as a noble thing," suggested Hikari.  
_No...I can't let Angemon down.  
_"Black Wing!" shouted LadyDevimon as she summoned her final attack to finish off Angemon.  
"N-NO!" screamed Takeru. His crest started glowing from inside his heart and through his shirt.  
"Angemon...evolve to MagneAngemon," stated Angemon as he evolved to his ultimate form. Takeru sighed in relief.  
"Not bad, being able to evolve to his ultimate form twice in one day. He might actually stand a chance," complimented Hikari. Takeru frowned at her statement. MagneAngemon braced himself to attack head on with LadyDevimon.

Over in the real world, the digivices of the other ten chosen children started going off. The chosen children started awakening to the sounds that their digivices were making. Taichi slowely raised out of his bed and rubbed his eyes.  
"Huh? My digivice..." said Taichi to himself as she crawled off of his bunk to grab his digivice. "Hey Hikari-chan...why isnt your digivi-" Taichi was cut off when he turned to see that neither Hikari nor Tailmon were in their bunk anymore. "Hikari-chan?! Where are you?! Hikari-chan!"

Over at Yamato's apartment, he slowely arose to the sound of his digivice. "Wha-tha? What's up with my digivice?" he asked himself as he reached over his bed and grabbed his digivice from off of his dresser. He rubbed his eyes as he examined his digivice. Suddenly, he heard his cell phone go off. He reached over to it and read the ID caller and answered it. "Yawn...moshi moshi?" greeted Yamato.

"Yamato-kun! Hikari-chan isn't here!" shouted Taichi from over his side of the conversation.  
"Nani? How could that happen, Taichi?!" gasped Yamato. Taichi shrugged.  
"I...don't know. She was asleep here earlier. I woke up because my digivice was going off and found out that Hikari-chan wasn't here!" panicked a worried Taichi.  
"Wait...your digivice went off too? Mine woke me up," exclaimed Yamato.  
"Sou-ka...then the other Chosen Children's digivices must have went off too!" shouted Taichi.  
"Then maybe Koushiro must be up then. Let's contact him and have him find Hikari-chan's location. We'll also contact the other Chosen Children as well and have them look out for her where abouts," demanded Yamato.  
"Hai, arigato Yamato-kun," thanked Taichi. Both boys smiled over the phone and quickly hung up.

Back in the Digital World, LadyDevimon and MagneAngemon were constanly blowing quick attacks, but constanty dodging each other's attacks all the same.  
"Hikari-chan, I won't ask this again, onegai... stop this and call back LadyDevimon! I don't want to hurt you!" pleaded Takeru as he hardened his grip on Hikari. Hikari pouted.  
"Pfft, ofcourse you do! If you didn't, you would have not evolved Angemon! Leave me alone and don't get in my way!" answered Hikari as she let out a wave of dark energy again, making Takeru firm his grip. He tried his hardest to not let the wave blow him away. He wanted to stay with Hikari as long as he could.  
"Hikari-chan... believe me, I want you to come back to the good side. Back to our old Hikari-chan, the carrier of Light, and the eigth Chosen Child," cried Takeru.

"Heh, you don't know how rediculous you look, constantly giving me those sappy puppy-dog eyes, thinking that I'll even consider going back to your side," grimaced Hikari.  
"Believe me, I'll act like this all day as long as I can get you back to the way you were," uttered Takeru with a smile on his face.  
"I can't understand why you would even bother," said Hikari as she made direct eye contact with Takeru.  
"Isn't it obvious? I do all this stress to myself and care for you because I love you. I love you with all of my heart, Hikari-chan," finished Takeru as he finally gave up his grip on Hikari. Hikari's eyes widened.  
"Y-You can't be serious!" shouted Hikari as she started to back away from him slowely.  
"I could'nt be any more serious about this Hikari-chan. I really love you," replied Takeru. Hikari started to tense her body.  
"Y-You're lying..." whispered Hikari as she looked down at the ground. The digimon stopped their fighting for a brief while to stare down at the humans.  
"Hikari-chan..." stuttered Takeru.  
"YOU'RE LYING!!" screamed Hikari as she let out an even more powerful wave of dark energy, strong enough to blow the digimon in the air away a few inches.  
"Hikari-chan!" screamed Takeru as he tried to withstand the powerful blast.  
_Hikari-chan..._

_To be continued..._

* * *

What will the remaining chosen children do to save Hikari? What will become of Hikari, Takeru and their two digimon? Find out next time! 

Leave me a good little review to give me the determination to write more interesting chapters! XD


	9. Midnight Mayham

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

Hikari's clothes started waving in motion to the waves her crest was unleashing. Takeru still stood in horror as she gave him attention.  
"Y-You don't feel that way about me! I just want to be alone!" cried Hikari. Takeru started to feel tears developing in her eyes as he watched Hikari in agony.  
"Hikari-chan!" shouted Takeru to the top of his lungs. Hikari raised her digivice and sent a wave throughout the digital world.  
"This will close all of the gates to the digital world. Now your useless friends won't be able to come here and save you now," commented Hikari. Takeru gasped. It seemed to him like the crest started taking more control of her.  
"Don't do this!" shouted Takeru as he watched Hikari take control of the digital world. Hikari turned to him and smiled. She grabbed out her D-terminal and sent a messaged to all of the other chosen children.  
"Now I won't have a problem taking over the real world too," boasted Hikari as she smiled an evil grin and turned back to her digimon fighting in the air.

"Yawn...so why are we here in the middle of the night?" asked Daiuke as he rubbed his eyes. He and the other Chosen Children were summoned by Koushiro, Yamato, and Taichi through random phone calls.  
"We're here for a very important reason. Before I begin, did all of your digivices started going off?" asked Yamato.

"Yeah, my digivice was making so much racket that it woke me up. Darn thing," answered Miyako as she stared at her red Digivice. The others nodded as well.  
"Then that means that the Digital World is in trouble again, but something else has come up too," continued Yamato. Sora started looking around while Yamato spoke and noticed that the group looked a little smaller than usual.  
"Hey, where's Hikari-chan and Takeru-kun?" asked Sora as she got the attention of everybody else.  
"No kidding, I tried calling his cell phone constantly, but he never answered," answered Yamato.  
"As for Hikari-chan?" asked Ken. Taichi and Yamato frowned at looked at the floor. Koushiro noticed their expression and decided to answer for them.  
"Thats one of the reasons why we are here. Hikari-chan has dissapeared," answered Koushiro. The others gasped.  
"Dissapeared?! What do you mean?" asked Iero as he gripped hard to his yellow digivice. Taichi raised his head.  
"I woke up to my digivice going off, and I saw that Hikari-chan was no longer in bed. I used my digivice to find her location, but no avail," replied Taichi.  
"Hmm...maybe this has something to do with Takeru-kun not showing up either. I mean, its strange that he wouldn't answer his phone if he was at home," commented Ken with suspicion on his face.

"Ken does have a point..." replied Yamato with his right hand over his chin in a thinking position.  
"This is strange," spat Koushiro as he typed on his computer, going through locations in the digital world. The others went over to peek over his shoulder, looking at the moniter.  
"What is it Koushiro-kun?" asked Taichi. Koushiro seemed to be focused in thought as he continued to type.  
"Apparently, Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan are inside the digital world. Takeru-kun's digivice is letting out the same digital signal it always has, but Hikari-chan's seems a bit...different," stated Koushiro.  
"Nani?! Then we have to go in save her!" shouted Taichi. Suddenly, all of the D-terminals in the room started ringing in reply to a recieved message. They opened up their electronics to read the message, while the same messaged popped up on Koushiro's moniter as well. Koushiro slowely started to read the message out loud to the others.

_Dear Chosen Children,_

_Stay away from the Digital World and don't get in my way._

_Sincerely, Yagami Hikari._

"Nani?! Hikari-chan?!" yelled Taichi as he re-read the message. Koushiro tried to calm him down. The other chosen children silenced themselves with a expression of anxiety.  
"We're just gonna have to go to the Digital World and find out what's going on," exclaimed Joe as he got his digivice from out of his pocket. Koushiro nodded and brought up the gate window on the computer.  
"Thats it, I'm going in," announced Miyako as she raised her digivice to the screen. "Digital Portal! Give me entrace to save Hikari!" yelled Miyako. Stangely, the portal didn't open. The chosen children all gasped stimultaniously. "Hey! Whatha?! Why didn't it let me in?!" asked Miyako. Koushiro examined the moniter and started typing.  
"Hmm...someone cut off access to the digital world FROM the digital world. It has to be caused by another digivice," explained Koushiro as he hurried with his typing.  
"Say what?! You can't mean that we're stuck here!" shouted Daisuke. Chibimon walked up to him and blinked at his statement. "Afraid so. I'm assuming that Hikari-chan had something to do with this. She did message us a warning," finished Koushiro as he continuted his typing.  
"Are you saying that Hikari-chan may have cut off the portal?" asked Sora with a serious face. Koushiro nodded.  
"Well, I doubt that Takeru-kun would have done something like this. His digivice didn't have any strange signals coming from it," replied Koushiro.  
"DAMMIT!" shouted Taichi as he punched the computer desk. He and Yamato frowned in thoughts about their younger siblings and echoed their names in their head.  
_Hikari-chan...  
Takeru-kun..._

Meanwhile, back in the digital world, Sakura was sitting in the opening of a cave at the top of a cliff. She was holding the area where the two angels had attacked her earlier.  
"Those damn digimon. Well this wound is worth the excitement when Hikari-san takes control of things. Speaking of which, I'm feeling the power of the crest awakening. Heh, I guess its about time then," she said to herself as she stood herself up.

In the other part of the Digital World, LadyDevimon continued her assult on MagnaAngemon. Takeru still stood in front of Hikari, watching her perform her devious actions.  
"That's it...I've lost her," Takeru said to himself. The two children looked up at their digimon and watched their battle. _MagnaAngemon...please, stop LadyDevimon and stop Hikari-chan..._

MagneAngemon felt his partner's hope and started to increase his strength. LadyDevimon grinned as she charged for another attack. MagnaAngemon put all of his heavenly strength into his staff and charged one last time at LadyDevimon.  
_I won't let you down Takeru..._ thought MagnaAgemon as he started twirling his excalibur. "Sheild Counter!" shouted MagnaAngemon. LadyDevimon gasped as he parried her attack and got hit by his excalibur.  
"LADYDEVIMON!" shouted Hikari as she saw her digimon falling towards her. She started to de-evolve in mid-air. Takeru smiled as MagneAngemon de-evolved back into Patamon. They turned their attention to the digimon that they had just defeated who was lying in Hikari's arms.  
"Huh?!" gasped Takeru as he noticed something different about LadyDevimon's champion form. It was no longer the Tailmon they had come to know, but rather a different, darker version of Tailmon.  
"That's BlackTailmon!" gasped Patamon as he flew overhead of Takeru. Hikari looked up at them.  
"Not bad, you managed to defeat my digimon this time, but it does not matter. I've already started taking control of this world, and I'm not gonna let you stop me," demanded Hikari as she raised a hand towards Takeru.  
"What are you doing?" shrieked Takeru. Sakura appeared at on the branch of a bamboo tree and watched the scene occuring between the two chosen children. Hikari started to activate her crest's powers again and unleashed what seemed like two blades of darkness towards Takeru.  
"TAKERU!!" hollored Patamon as Takeru was struck by the wave and hurttled him into a tree. Takeru forcefully raised his head to look up at the girl who just attacked him.  
"Hi...Hika..ri..chan," he forced himself to say. Sakura grinned at the event that had just befallen him.  
"I told you that I would not let you interfere...didn't believe me did you?" asked Hikari cheerfully as she raised her hand at him again while slowely walking towards him.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will Hikari finish off Takeru? How will the other chosen children manage to help them? Find out next time!

Author's note: BlackTailmon is an actual digimon but never appeared in the American version of the saga. Chibimon is the japanese counterpart of DemiVeemon in the American anime.

Leave me a nice little review please! XD


	10. Lost Hope

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon...yeah. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

Patamon flew down to protect Takeru, but was cut off when Sakura grabbed him in the air.  
"Oh no you dont, you little rodent! I'm not going to let you interfere with Hikari-san's plans," exclaimed Sakura as she gripped Patamon hard as he struggled to get out of her grasp.  
"Takeru!!" hollored Patamon as he worried for the boy he was sent to protect. Hikari walked closely to him as she raised her hand for another blast of her dark magic. She developed some dark energy in her hand and directed it towards the child of hope. Takeru slowely raised his head as he forced himself with the last of his strength to look at the girl he loved.  
"Hi...kar..ri...chan," Takeru whispered as he tried keeping his head up. Hikari looked into his eyes then stopped in her tracks and held her hand in place. Takeru stared into her eyes, giving her that sincere, loving look. Hikari scowled when she stared into his eyes. Her body started to tense as she stared into his tender eyes. She lowered her hand without even realizing she was doing it.  
"Hikari-san?" asked Sakura as she noticed Hikari's sudden change of position. The two chosen children continued to stare at each other for what seemed like eternity. Takeru, finally losing his strength, closed his eyes and lost consciousness. Hikari frowned when she saw his unanimated body. She turned around and started walking away slowely.  
"BlackTailmon, come with me," whispered Hikari as she looked down at her digimon while continue to walk. Sakura, who finally released Patamon, started to follow Hikari after she walked past her.

Meanwhile back in the real world, Mimi, who was in America got the same message that the chosen children in Japan had recieved. She started reading it with a gaze of confusion on her face.  
"Huh? Hikari-chan? What does this mean? Shouldn't it be night over there in Japan right now?" Mimi asked herself as Wallace started to walk up behind her.  
"Mimi, whats going on?" aked Wallace. Wallace was visiting Mimi in New York since he was looking for a place to move from Summer Memory with his mother. They have become good friends since Daisuke visited them and met Natsue-chan.  
"Hmm...Hikari-chan sent me this weird message. My digivice started acting strange too," answered Mimi. She showed Wallace her D-terminal and he read the message.  
"Hey, isn't Hikari-chan that girl with that cat-like digimon?" asked Wallace. Mimi gave him a blank stare.  
"You know her?" asked Mimi with suprise in her tone. Wallace nodded her head as he gave Mimi her D-terminal back. Terriermon looked up at Wallace.  
"Hai, she came when Chocomon was corrupted and turned evil. She, Daisuke, and some others managed to help me stop him," answered Wallace. "Although, I seemed to noticed that she was a nice girl. I wonder why she would send a message like this?" questioned Wallace.  
"I know. Well, whatever the case, I hope we can stop it," stated Mimi. She and Wallace ran to her house to set up her computer. "I used to be able to go to the Digital World through this computer," commented Mimi as she brought up the Digital gate. "That's good," exclaimed Wallace as he held Terriermon in his arms. Mimi turned to him as she got out her digivice.  
"Ever been there?" asked Mimi. Wallace frowned and shook his head. Mimi replied with a smile. "Well then this is your lucky day," finished Mimi. Wallaced nodded as he got out his digivice, while Mimi raised hers up to the moniter. "Digital Portal activate!" shouted Mimi as she stared at the moniter. Strangely, the portal didn't open. "Huh? Digital Portal open!" she shouted again at a second attempt to enter it.  
"Mimi?" asked Wallace as he concered for his friend. Mimi gave up and started to tear a little.  
"I don't get it...why won't it let me go through?"

Patamon flew down to join his unconscious partner. "Takeru? Takeru answer me!" screamed Patamon as he tried to awaken him. Takeru slowely started to squirm and open his eyes.  
"Mmm...hmm? Pa...ta...mon?" asked Takeru as he forced himself to look up at his loyal digimon. Patamon was overfilled with joy to see that his partner was still alive.  
"Takeru! You're okay!" cheered Patamon as he hugged his human partner. Takeru smiled back at him.  
"Patamon, where is Hikari-chan?" asked Takeru with worry filling his eyes.  
"Hikari almost killed you...but...she walked away instead. I don't know why she didn't kill you, but I'm glad that she didn't," sighed Patamon with relief.  
"Hikari-chan, what are you up to?" Takeru asked himself. "I should warn the others," suggested Takeru as he forced himself to grab the D-terminal from out of his pocket and sent a message to everybody.

"Huh?" gasped Koushiro as he noticed a new message pop up on his computer screen. The other chosen children peeked over his shoulder. The message read:

_Hey Koushiro,_

_If you're wondering about Hikari-chan, she's taking control of the digital world. Try to stop her. Her dark crest has taken control of her._

_Sincerely, Takaishi Takeru_

"What does he mean by that?" asked Koushiro. Yamato had a faint smile taint on his lips.  
"Takeru's okay...well thats good," sighed Yamato. Taichi on the other hand, frowned even more than he did earlier.  
"Yeah, but Hikari-chan has turned evil. I guess she really DID cut off our access to the digital world," exclaimed Taichi.  
"Guess so. How does Takeru expect us to stop her, when we can't even reach her?" questioned Miyako. The others just sighed without a hope in the world.

In the Digital World, Hikari, with her new profound powers, transported herself to the tip of File Island. "What are we doing here?" asked Sakura. Hikari didn't answer. BlackTailmon, who had regained all of her strength, watched Hikari as she examined the Digital world from the mountain top.  
"This will be the perfect spot to unleash the darkness all over the world," Hikari finally spoke. Sakura stared wide-eyed at her. Hikari turned towards her.  
"Hikari-san? If I may ask, why didn't you finish off the chosen child of hope back there?" asked Sakura. Hikari's eyes widened at the question.

"I...don't know," Hikari dimly answered without even turning to look at Sakura. BlackTailmon gave a worried look as she stared at Hikari's back.  
"Hikari-san?" whispered Sakura. Hikari furrowed as she quickly turned back to Sakura.  
"Enough questions!" shouted Hikari, making Sakura shudder and back away. Hikari got her pink digivice and raised it up into the air. "Powers of darkness! Make this world crumble!" shouted Hikari as she unleashed a gigantic black light over the entire digital world. Winds started picking up and the digital world started to loose its color as it faded into a dark, depressing gray color.  
"So this is the power of darkness eh?" whispered Sakura as she noticed the landscape being overtaken by evil.  
Hikari noticed a slight difference of certain parts of File Island. A tall light tower appeared at the ocean, which looked very familiar to Hikari and BlackTailmon.  
"The Dark Ocean..." whispered Hikari. "The digital world is merging with the Dark Ocean."

"What's going on?!" yelled Takeru as he raised himself. The beauty of the digital world suddenly started to become dense and vile. Patamon flew around in circles, finding out where the black light was coming from.  
"Takeru, this is being caused by the Crest of Darkness!" retorted Patamon.  
"Hikari-chan, you're doing all of this?" Takeru whispered to himself. He looked up at Patamon. "Patamon, where is this wind coming from?" shouted Takeru. Patamon flew at a higher altitude and glaced over to the most suspected source.  
"It's coming from File Island!" replied Patamon. He flew back down to Takeru. "So we're going to have to fly there," stated Patamon. Takeru nodded and got out his D-3.  
"DIGIMENTAL UP!" shouted Takeru. Patamon became Pegasesmon and flew into the air with Takeru on his back.

"I feel a digimental's power," stated BlackTailmon as she felt a shock go through her. Hikari glanced back at her digimon and frowned.  
_I should have destroyed him. What was I thinking?  
_"Go find out where Takeru-kun is, and when you find him, destroy him."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will BlackTailmon find and destroy Takeru? Why is the Dark Ocean taking over the digital world? Find out later!

Leave me a nice little review! Onegai! XD


	11. BlackTailmon's Cure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. If I did, this fanfic would actually be an episode wouldn't it? Haha! 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

"Now What?!" shouted Koushiro as he continued to type on his keyboard. His shriek was so loud, he woke every body out of their dazed mood.  
"Nani Koushiro-kun?" asked Sora as she and the rest of the chosen children looked over Koushro's shoulder.

"The landscape of the digital world seems different. I'm guessing that Hikari-chan used that crest Takeru-kun was talking about to change the digital world's layout," answered Koushiro.  
"What is she trying to do?!" asked Miyako as she put her hands to the side of her head and feared for her friend's actions. The others, minus Koushiro, looked down at the floor.  
"Dunno, but something is strange about the area of File Island. The landscape has gotten larger in area," stated Koushiro. "Let's hope our digimon might be able to do something about this," mumbled Taichi.

Meanwhile, Hikari was standing on top of the mountain of File Island, watching as her reign of evil spread throughout the land.  
"My next step will be to move out virus-type digimon into the real world," demanded Hikari. Sakura felt helpless as the girl she helped awaken ignored her.

Meanwhile, BlackTailmon jumped from tree to tree, locating the power of the Hope Digimental.  
"It's around here somewhere, I can feel it!" BlackTailmon said to herself. She looked into the sky and saw a flying horse coming towards her direction. At the same time, Takeru noticed the black cat from a distance.  
"Pegasesmon! Look!" shouted Takeru as he pointed towards BlackTailmon.

"Well, look at this. It's Pegasesmon," grinned BlackTailmon malicously. "You won't get lucky this time!" she shouted as she jumped in the air to attack her former ally.  
"Tailmon! Stop this nonsense!" yelled Pegasesmon. Takeru gripped hard onto Pegasesmon so that he wouldn't fall when he dodged an attack.  
"It's BlackTailmon now, you dumb horse!" retorted BlackTailmon.  
"Pegasesmon! Try not to destroy BlackTailmon!" warned Takeru. Pegasesmon nodded in agreement. BlackTailmon charged at him again.

Hikari raised her pink digivice once again and a lightning strike struck somewhere in the area of the Dark Ocean. "Open a portal from here to a digital world and connect it to the real world!" commanded Hikari. "This portal will allow digimon to go out, but never come back in," explained Hikari.

In another part of the island, Piyomon watched Hikari's devious attempts to control the links between the worlds.  
"Hikari is doing all of this?!" Piyomon asked herself. "I better get the others and meet up with the chosen children," Piyomon determined herself as she snuck away from File Island and flew to find the other ally digimon.

"Sakura, I have a job for you," commanded Hikari. Sakura stiffened when she heard Hikari finally talk to her. "Lead the Digimon out into the real world and destroy the chosen children. Don't fail me. You'll have control of all of the strongest virus type digimon here. I'll shut off the portal after a certain time, so get going," demanded Hikari without even looking at Sakura.  
"Yes Hikari-san," bowed Sakura.

"Another message!" shouted Koushiro, again tensing the other chosen children. "A message from Tentomon!" repeated Koushiro.  
"What does it say?" asked Taichi. Koushiro read the message out loud.

_Koushiro,_

_Piyomon has informed me about the where abouts of Hikari. She's using the power of her digivice and some new crest to merge the Dark Ocean world and the Digital World together. She's opening up a portal and sending digimon through to destroy the real world. The other digimon and I will come to help you fight off the evil digimon in your world._

_Signed Tentomon_

"Our digimon are coming here!" cheered Joe. The others smiled knowing that they'll see their partners again.  
"No time, we need to go to this portal and wait for our digimon!" acknowledged Koushiro.  
"Where will this portal open?" asked Yamato. Koushiro grabbed his D-Terminal.  
"Simple, where digital data is easily transfered. The T.V station," answered Koushiro with glee. The others nodded with determination and ran out the door.

Hikari put most of her attention towards the Dark Ocean as she focused most of her energy into where the lightning struck.  
"Any minute now," she said to herself. She watched as Sakura grouped most of the virus type digimon into a small area. Little did they know, the good digimon stood behind a couple of trees, also waiting for the portal to open.  
"Hikari-san...We're ready to carry on you orders," signaled Sakura as she waved to her idol who was watching her from on top of the mountain. Hikari raised her D-3 and spoke an incantation.  
"Open a link between the human world and this one!" demanded Hikari. Her crest started glowing and a bright light appeared in front of Sakura, getting wider within each passing second.  
"Ready, go!" shouted Agumon as he and the other good digimon ran into the portal right after Sakura and the virus type digimon entered. The portal closed leaving all of the digimon in the real world.

"CAT PUNCH!" shouted BlackTailmon as she attacked Pegasesmon. Pegasesmon fell back a few feet from the blow, with Takeru still clinging onto him for dear life.  
"BlackTailmon! Stop this right now! Go back to that old Tailmon we all love!" demanded Takeru.  
"No can do, not unless Hikari tells me to," replied BlackTailmon as she aimed for another attack. Takeru then mumbled something to Pegasesmon.  
"But Takeru..." stuttered Pegasesmon. Takeru gave him a demanding glare to cut him off.  
"Please Pegasesmon, we may not have another choice," pleaded Takeru. Pegasesmon sighed and went lowered himself onto the ground, then de-evolved back into Patamon. "Giving up?" asked BlackTailmon as she used her tailring to put energy into her upcoming attack. Takeru nodded to Patamon and held up his digivice.  
"Patamon evolve to...Angemon." stated Patamon as he evolved. Takeru closed his eyes and activated his crest within his heart again. "Angemon evolve to...MagneAngemon." BlackTailmon gasped.  
"What are you planning on doing now?" asked BlackTailmon. Takeru snickered.  
"Without Hikari-chan here, you can't become an ultimate. We're going to take you back, BlackTailmon!" promised Takeru. BlackTailmon braced herself as she charged towards MagneAngemon.  
"Magna Antidote," chanted MagneAngemon as he used the spell on BlackTailmon. "Become pure again," finished MagneAngemon. BlackTailmon was surrounded by a white light powered by hope and slowely started to change form. She became white again and fell down to the ground when the spell was complete.  
"Tailmon!" yelled Takeru as he ran towards her and picked her off of the ground and held her in his arms. MagneAngemon smiled after realizing he had his digimon friend again and de-evolved back into Patamon.  
"T-Take..ru," stuttered Tailmon as she looked up at Takeru and smiled. Patamon flew down to be with his two best friends. "Takeru...Patamon, arigato," announced Tailmon. Takeru and Patamon smiled back at her.  
"Glad to have you back Tailmon," replied Takeru. He looked up at Patamon. "We're going to have to go get Hikari-chan back now," stated Takeru as he turned his attention back to the mountain.

"Takeru-kun..." whispered Hikari as she looked down at her crest which was emitting powers. As she said his name, a tear escaped her eye.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will the Chosen Children be able to stop Sakura and the foreign digimon from destroying the world? Will Takeru and Patamon finally be able to bring Hikari back into the side of good? Find out next time!

Review, review, review!!! XD


	12. Retaliation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. There, I said it. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

The T.V station was dark and eerie without its employees running it. The chosen children flew on their digimon's backs and stood on the top of the building.  
"Yep, I'm definitely picking up strong signals here," assured Koushiro as he continued to type on his keyboard.  
"This brings back memories...this is where Hikari-chan first evolve Tailmon into Angewomon and defeated Myotismon," commented Sora cheerfully. The mention of Hikari's name made Taichi sigh and stare at the floor.  
"Hikari-chan..." sighed Taichi. Sora noticed this and covered her mouth.  
"G-Gomen nasai, Taichi," sympathized Sora. Taichi shrugged, trying to forget that Hikari was the cause of all of this chaos.  
"Oi! The waves are getting stronger! Prepare to fight!" warned Koushiro as he set his laptop down in a far corner. "Get ready," shouted Miyako as she, Daisuke, and Iori got out their Digivices. Their digimon, along with Leafmon, jumped in front of them and digivolved into their rookie forms.  
"DIGIMENTAL UP!" shouted Miyako, Iori, and Daisuke stimultaniously.  
"V-mon armor shinka...Fladramon!"  
"Hawkmon armor shinka...Halsmon!"  
"Armadimon armor shinka...Digmon!"  
"Okay, the digital portal is opening now!" warned Koushiro as they looked up and saw a bright light forming a circle in the middle of the building. They were suprised to see that the digimon exiting it were not their digimimon, but all sorts of evil digimon they have confronted before.  
"Fladramon!" hollered Daisuked. Fladramon made the first strike at an entering Woodmon. The other two armor digimon followed his lead and attacked other remaining digimon. Ken watched the portal and noticed a young girl walk out. "Shoujo ka?" Ken asked himself. He was amazed that such a young girl could tame the entering digimon. Ken stepped towards her. "What are you doing here?" asked Ken. Sakura flicked her silver hair behind her shoulder and gave Ken her attention.  
"Fufilling Hikari-san's wishes," answered Sakura as she raised her hand. Wormmon instantly felt her power and tackled Ken to dodge Sakura's sudden attack.  
"Huh?! She has powers?! How can that be?!" yelled Ken as he raised himself from off of the ground. The other Chosen children, who were too busy paying attention to the fight between the digimon, turned their attention towards Ken and Sakura.  
"She's no ordinary human!" warned Wormmon as he jumped back up. Just as the portal was about to close, another set of digimon exited.  
"Piyomon!" cheered Sora as she ran up to her bird digimon. The other digimon joined their human parters and surrounded the evil digimon.

Tailmon and Patamon stared at Takeru's back and wondered what his plans were to rescue Hikari. "Hmm...I'm pretty sure that she's up there because its the best way to overlook the digital world," Takeru said to himself. Patamon flew up and landed on Takeru's head.  
"Takeru, I don't think that I'll be able to evolve again. I evolved too many times today, and I'm hungry," pouted Patamon. Takeru sighed and glanced over to Tailmon.  
"You're right, and now that Tailmon is back to her old self, I don't think we can send her back to Hikari-chan without her doing something to Tailmon," exclaimed Takeru.  
"I'll try to find some food for Patamon and myself, then we can make an attempt to cure Hikari," suggested Tailmon. Takeru nodded and turned his attention back to the tip of the mountain. Tailmon ran off into the woods to find some fruits and water. Takeru sighed again and sat down on a rock.  
"What am I gonna do?" asked Takeru. Patamon jumped down and landed in Takeru's lap while looking up at him.  
"Takeru, whats got you down?" he asked while Takeru leaned back against a tree in thought.  
"Hikari-chan...she's still kind deep down inside. I know it. If she wasn't, I don't think I would be sitting here right now," answered Takeru.  
"Theres more to it than that isn't there?" asked Patamon as he looked down at Takeru's pants. "Thats not all thats I your mind. I can tell." Takeru's eyes widened at his statement.  
"Well, the truth is...I..." Takeru was cut off when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to see Tailmon walking with fruits and mushrooms in her arms.  
"That was quick," stated Patamon as he joined Tailmon.  
"The faster we get our energy, the faster we save Hikari," replied Tailmon as she gave Patamon half of the stock she was carrying. They started eating while Takeru continued to stare at the mountain where the girl he loved was reigning.

Hikari got tired of watching the sight she was spreading among the world. She sat down and put her digivice in her pocket.  
I wonder what the chosen children are up to? I bet their waking up and attempting to fight the digimon I set out on them. I know them well enough already.  
She looked down at her crest and thought about how much it looked like the crest of Light, but had the completely opposite effect. She also looked down at her clothes and examined them closely. She looked at her arm warmers and followed her arm down to her hands and stared at her black nail polish. She took her attention down even further and examined her long back boots.  
_These clothes...are they really what I wished for?_ She shook her head at the thought. _No, I can't think this way now. I'm going to rule all of the worlds now! Who needs these positive feelings. I'm better off alone! I don't need Onii-chan...and I don't need...him._

Back in the real world, the fight continued between the chosen children and Sakura with her servents. All of the digimon evolved into their champion levels and took on a digimon whose status was rival to their own. Flying digimon took on other flying digimon and ground ones took on other ground ones.  
"Be careful, try not to destroy the T.V station!" cautioned Koushiro as he watched Kabuterimon's fight. After some flames, shocks, punches, and kicks, the evil digimon started going down one bye one. Soon it was down to the good digimon and Sakura.  
"Now it's only you," warned Yamato as their digimon slowely started circling Sakura. "Why are you doing this, and what is Hikari up to?" asked Yamato. Sakura only smirked at the question.  
"Do you really think I'll tell you? You stupid child of friendship. As far as your digimon go, they cannot defeat me. Not even your beloved angel digimon could get rid of me," pouted Sakura. Taichi and a few others stiffened.  
"Angels? You mean Takeru-kun and Hikari-chan tried fighting you?" asked Taichi. Sakura just glanced at him, without answering the question.  
"Listen, I'm sick of this talking. Just hurry up and fight me," she retorted. The others hesitated.  
"But...you're human. We can't destroy you. Speaking of which, how did you get your powers?" glared Daisuke.  
"Thats none of your business, but if your not going to fight me, then I'll just be on my way," commented Sakura as she put electricity in her fist and punched Gururumon.  
"Gururumon!" shouted Yamato as he ran over to help him up. Sakura grinned and jumped off of the building.  
"Birdramon, don't let her get away!" demanded Sora as her digimon flew off the building to follow Sakura.

As soon as Patamon and Tailmon finished eating, they started stretching and walked up to Takeru.  
"Takeru...let's go save Hikari," cheered Tailmon. Takeru smiled at her and nodded. Takeru got out his green digivice and held it up.  
"Patamon evolve to...Angemon!"  
Angemon carried both Takeru and Tailmon in his arms and flew up to the tip of the moutain. Hikari, who was lying back on a rock, started awakening up to her crest's sudden activation.  
"Now what?" asked Hikari in an annoyed tone, as she slowely raised herself. She looked up in the air and noticed a familiar angel flying towards her.  
"Great, just what I need," sighed Hikari as the carrier and angel of hope approached her. Angemon landed where Hikari was and released Takeru and Tailmon from his grip.  
"Hikari-chan! Stop this! You're causing too much commotion," demanded Takeru.  
"Don't you ever give up? I told you to leave me alone," commented Hikari as she looked over to Tailmon. "Why are you Tailmon again? I told you to get rid of these two, but I still see them in front of me," Hikari shot at Tailmon, making Tailmon sorrow.  
"Hikari-chan...Tailmon went back to the side she is meant to be on, the one that you belong on also," commented Takeru, standing up for Tailmon.  
"Why do you defend her? Why are you up here, still insisting to stand in my way?" demanded Hikari again.  
"I'm here to get you back!" answered Takeru.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

Will Takeru and Patamon bring Hikari back to the good side? What is Sakura planning for the other chosen children?

Read and Review! XD


	13. Last Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon... you know the story, so lets move on. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

"Take me back? Ha! You're already too late! I've taken control of this world AND the human world. I'm not giving it up, and you're not going to stop me!" boasted Hikari.  
"Quit talking like your all great and evil! You're still the Hikari-chan I know and love! I know it, the crest really didn't take over you completely!" shouted Takeru as he walked closer to Hikari.  
"Idiot, I don't know what makes you say dumb things like that!" spat Hikari.  
"Oh really? Look at this, I'm here in front of you, if you had gone all bad and evil, I wouldn't be standing here before you and you know it!" pointed out Takeru as he was now feet within Hikari's reach.  
"Stay away from me!" shouted Hikari as she started to back up. She activated her crest again and raised her hand towards Takeru.  
"Oh no, not again you don't," stated Takeru as he stood in front of her. Hikari let out another razor like wave of darkness like she did before, but this time, it missed him.  
"Huh?! What happened? How did I miss?!" shrieked Hikari as her eyes widened. Angemon and Tailmon braced themselves to protect Takeru when they were needed.  
"Isn't it obvious to you? Deep down, you don't want to really hurt me," replied Takeru as he closed his eyes in concentration.

"Shut up!" yelled Hikari as she unleashed another wave towards him in again. Takeru opened his eyes and his crest started glowing on his forehead, repelling the attack.  
"Impossible!" screamed Hikari. Takeru, now with the crest of Hope glowing on his forehead, continued his stroll towards Hikari.

"Anything is possible when you're a chosen child, Hikari-chan," commented Takeru as he was now inches away from Hikari. Hikari was about to back away, when she felt Takeru's hands grab her shoulders.  
"Let me go!" demanded Hikari as she tried to struggle out of Takeru's grasp. Takeru refused and stood her up against the mountain wall. Hikari let out a wave of darkness from around her body, viciously hitting Takeru completely, though Takeru still didn't let go.  
"No, not until you get rid of that crest," replied Takeru, still holding onto Hikari, trying to withstand her dark powers. Hikari started to sob, trying to get out of Takeru's reach.  
"Get away!" shouted Hikari. Tailmon and Angemon were still watching the scene from behind, trying to control themselves from doing anything rash. Takeru moved his face close to hers, as he stared into her eyes.  
"Stop this Hikari-chan. You don't want to do this," whispered Takeru. Hikari gave up her struggle and stared back into his eyes.  
"Hikari..." whispered Tailmon as she feared for her partner's agony. Hikari's dark winds started to steadily increase, but Takeru was still holding onto Hikari, using his crest to protect him from the vicious waves.  
"Come back to us..." mumbled Takeru as he raised one of his hands from her shoulders and gently caressed her face, using his thumb to wipe one of the tears that poured from her eyes. As Hikari felt his compassion starting to sink into her, her tag, which held her crest, started to crack.  
"T-Takeru...kun..." stuttered Hikari between pants. Takeru noticed that he was starting to come through to Hikari and smiled at her. His smile was pure, innocent, and caring to her, and made Hikari weak. Her crest symbol started to appear on her forehead, but this crest was not the crest of darkness.  
"That crest...could it be?" gasped Tailmon as her eyes widened at the moment that was occuring before them. Hikari's clothes started to shift back to her uniform.  
"The crest of Light," finished Angemon. Hikari gave into his loving smiled and finally managed to overcome the darkness. "Hikari-chan," said Takeru as he moved his head forth and kissed her on the lips. Hikari's eyes widened, as she felt his lips upon hers. The power of her light and love over the darkness, was enough to finally break apart the tag that held the crest of darkness.  
"TAKERU-KUN!" yelled Hikari as she ran into his arms, crying into his shirt. "I'm so sorry! I've been so stupid! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" she cried, letting her tears stain his shirt. Takeru could only help but smile as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.  
"I'll always forgive you," Takeru whispered into her ears. Tailmon only smiled to see that Hikari was now a good guy again. Angemon de-evolved back into Patamon and flew down to join Tailmon in awe. Takeru, who was still holding Hikari, looked down at the crest of darkness. He gasped when he noticed the crest floating and pixeling itself.  
"What is it doing?" asked Takeru as he still stared at the crest. Hikari and the two digimon gave the attention to the crest as it dissolved and became data.  
"Huh?" moaned Hikari as the crest's data flew at lightning speed to a certain location. "Its...Its going to the Dark Ocean!" screamed Hikari as the data went into the ocean. The two children let go of each other and gasped at the sight of the ocean starting to glow.  
"Something...is emerging," warned Tailmon as she sensed evil within the dark ocean.

"No! Can't be!" yelled Sakura as she ran from the other chosen children. She felt a wave of hurt as she felt the crest of darkness weakening. She stopped running and stood at the top of a building. "She couldn't have possibly gave up her crest!" Sakura asked herself. Sora ran up to her.  
"You, why did you stop running?!" shouted Sora as she stopped behind Sakura.  
"Apparently, your idiot friend gave up her dreams of ruling the worlds. How dissapointing, after all of the time I tried to awaken her," Sakura answered as she kept her back turned. "Then, Hikari-chan is no longer evil?" asked Sora, still looking at Sakura's back. Sakura didnt answer, but only started laughing. "Whats so funny?" asked Sora seriously.  
"Well, although Hikari-san's plans failed, the crest still lives on! And so do my powers!" shouted Sakura as she quickly turned around and punched Birdramon, making her de-evolve back into Piyomon.  
"Piyomon! You bitch!" screamed Sora towards Sakura as she ran to kneel over Piyomon. Sakura looked back at the two, developing power in her hand. Out of the air, Halsmon and the other digimon, along with their partners, came over to the building that Sakura and Sora where on. Taichi ran over to Sora and Piyomon and commanded Greymon to fight Sakura.  
"Heh, don't you ever learn?" boasted Sakura as she raised her hand towards Greymon. "Mega Blaster!" shouted Sakura as she unleashed a blow of electricity towards Greymon, making him de-evolve back to Agumon.  
"Hey, thats Kabuterimon's attack!" hollared Koushiro as he watched Sakura attack Greymon. "How is a human able to use an attack like that?!" Sakura smiled. "I'm no ordinary human," replied Sakura. The other digimon charged towards her, but Sakura took them down one by one, starting from the champion levels, and worked her way towards the armor digimon.  
"She's too powerful! How?!" yelled Ken. Sakura decided to answer their question since she beat all of them down to their rookie forms.  
"As long as the Crest exist, my powers will live on. I'm invinsible to your attacks!" vaunted Sakura. "When I was little, I always knew about the digimon, but I never got a partner! I was there to see Greymon and Parrotmon fight! I was there when Myotismon took control of Odaiba! But still...I was never a chosen child!" cried Sakura.  
"You...saw what happened...long, long ago?" asked Taichi. Sakura pouted at his question. "Indeed. Why was I left out of the picture?! I wanted revenge on you chosen children for not letting me become part of the group! So she gave me powers! The dark, inner soul of Hikari came to me after you pitiful children went back to the digital world. She granted me these powers...the powers of some of the strongest digimon! She gave me these powers as long as I vowed to awaken the carrier of the crest of Darkness and serve her!" cried Sakura.  
"So...its your fault that Hikari-chan is doing all of this!" cried Taichi as he held Agumon in his arms.  
"Doesn't matter now, for now I'm going to finally annihilate you and your worthless digimon!" cried Sakura.

Takeru, Hikari, and their digimon partners ran down to the area where the Dark Ocean merged with File Island. They ran to the outskirts of the beach and watched as the light in the ocean grew bigger.  
"He's comming!" screamed Hikari as she fell to her knees and covered her ears. "He wants to take me with him! I don't want to go!" howled Hikari. Takeru kneeled down to hug Hikari.  
"I won't let him take you," promised Takeru as Hikari looked up to meet his eyes. "Right now, we need to fight whoever he is," suggested Takeru as he grabbed Hikari's hand and stood her up.  
"He's coming out now!" hollared Tailmon as a monster started emerging from out of the dark waters. "Its the king of the Scubamon!" shouted Tailmon as she and Patamon prepared themselves to fight.  
"It's Dragomon!" screamed Hikari. Dragomon opened his eyes and eyed the Hikari.  
"Ah...Bearer of Light, we finally meet. I missed the chance to meet you last time you came to the dark ocean, but now I finally see your face!" exhulted Dragomon.  
"Leave her alone!" shouted Takeru, standing up for Hikari. "Stay out of this bearer of Hope, she is my possession. I was going to use her power of light to set me free, but she has given me the power of darkness which is even stronger! Now I can finally leave this prison!" announced Dragomon.  
"This is all my fault," mumbled Hikari as she looked to the ground. "No its not, he used you all of this time. Now its time to make him pay for what he's done to you!" assured Takeru as he tried to boost Hikari's esteem. Hikari smiled and looked up.  
"You're right!" retorted Hikari as she grabbed her pink digivice. "That's the old Hikari-chan I know!" cheered Takeru while he grabbed his green digivice. "Patamon! Tailmon!" he shouted bravely. The two digimon nodded.  
"Patamon evolve to...Angemon!"  
"Tailmon evolve to...Angewomon!"  
"Take him down!" encouraged Hikari. The angels charged towards Dragomon, in hopes of finally ending his evil plots.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will Takeru and Hikari be able to defeat Dragomon? Will Sakura finish off the rest of the other chosen children? Find out next time!

Like I always say, leave me a review. I command you! XD


	14. Final Battle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, you already know the deal. 

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

Angemon and Angewomon took the first strike against Dragomon. "Holy Arrow!" shouted Angewomon as she attacked Dragomon on the arm with her arrow. Angemon made the second assult behind Angewomon.  
"Heaven's knuckle!" yelled Angemon as he let out an attack on Dragomon's upper chest. Dragomon wasn't even close to critically hurt.  
"You dumb angels, what makes you think that you two can destroy me?" retored Dragomon as he raised up one of his batch of arms and hit the two angels.  
"Angemon!" screamed Takeru.  
"Angewomon!" yelled Hikari. The two chosen children stood on the beach, watching their digimon being brutally assulted. "Takeru-kun, he's too strong," warned Hikari as he continued to watch the battle.  
"Maybe...Angemon might have to go up a level," mumbled Takeru as Hikari nodded. He raised up his digivice, letting out a bright yellow light.  
"Angemon evolve to...MagneAngemon!"  
"Go MagneAngemon!" cheered Takeru as MagneAngemon flew next to Angewomon. "Holy Disinfection!" chanted MagneAngemon as he healed Angewomon. Hikari and Takeru smiled from the beach ground.  
"They make such a great team," said Hikari with a grin as she turned towards Takeru. "Yeah, like us," replied Takeru as he slipped his hand into Hikari's hand. Hikari was a little suprised, but gladly accepted his hand with a smile.  
"Heaven's charm!" shouted Angewomon as she attacked Dragomon, pushing him back.  
"That's one of Angewomon's strongest attacks! That should have destroyed him!" gasped Hikari.  
"Heaven's Gate!" chanted MagneAngemon as he used his excalibur to open a portal. Dragomon smirked and hit MagneAngemon with another batch of arms.  
"MagneAngemon!" screamed Takeru as he witnessed his digimon being overthrown. It seemed like the two chosen children were running out of options.  
"What are we going to do now, Takeru-kun?" asked Hikari as she turned to look at him. "He's too strong for our digimon, even at their ultimate levels," finished Hikari. Takeru started to sweat.  
"Well...there is one thing we haven't tried, but...I don't know if it's possible to pull it off," suggest Takeru. Hikari gripped his hand harder and smiled at him.  
"Wasn't it you who told me that anything is possible if you're a chosen child?" asked Hikari sarcastically, making Takeru smile back at her.  
"Smart aleck," replied Takeru chuckling a little. Hikari got out her pink digivice.  
"So? What will our plan be?" asked Hikari. Takeru looked up towards the two angels, who were still using small attacks on Dragomon.  
"We make them step up to the mega level," replied Takeru. Hikari's expression changed from a smile to a serious face as she turned her attention towards Angewomon.  
"It's worth a try. They made it there before," commented Hikari. Takeru and Hikari stepped foward on the beach, still holding hands.  
"Angemon! Angewomon!" They both yelled to catch their digimon's attention. They turned around to face their partners as they concentrated on their crest inside their hearts. Their two digivices started to let out bright lights as the lights came in contact with the angels.  
"This power..." started Angewomon as she and MagneAngemon were overtaken by the power, blinding Dragomon for mere seconds.  
"MagneAngemon evolve to...Seraphimon!"  
"Angewomon evolve to...HolyDramon!"  
Dragomon opened his eyes and looked up at the two now fully evolved digimon. HolyDramon circled Seraphimon in mid-air.  
"Can't be!" hollared Dragomon as he shifted himself, splashing water with every move he made.  
"We did it!" cheered Hikari as she threw her arms around Takeru, with Takeru hugging her in return.  
"Now we can beat him once and for all!" cheered Takeru, as the two jumped for joy while still in each others arms. "Thousand whip!" shouted Dragomon as he attempted to attack the megas. His attack was repelled by the digimon's light.  
"Apocalypse!" shouted HolyDramon, unleashing lighting from the sky above towards Dragomon.  
"Seven Heavens!" shouted Seraphimon, sending his attack towards Dragomon. They both came in contact with Dragomon stimultaniously, exterminating him permantly.  
"We...We won...WE WON!" cheered Hikari in disbelief. She was glad that she didn't have to face anymore dreams or realities with the Dark Ocean.

Back in the real world, Sakura was pummeling the digimon, making them all limp.  
"Haha, this is so much fun!" boasted Sakura, as she was kicking Hawkmon in the stomach. "She thinks this is fun?! It's alful!" screamed Sora as she held her injured Piyomon. After all of the digimon were being held by their human partners, Sakura slowely turned towards Sora.  
"You're starting to piss me off! Enough playing, its about time I finished you and your Piyomon off for good!" shouted Sakura as she started walking towards Sora. Sora hugged her Piyomon, shivering in fear. "Holy Arrow!" chanted Sakura as she formed an energy on her arm the shape of an arrow... then realeased it.  
"No!" screamed Sora as the arrow headed towards her. The other chosen children gasped. Suddenly, the arrow shattered in beads of light, right before it came in contact with the chosen child of Love.  
"Huh?! What happened? My arrow!" gasped Sakura as she and the chosen children were baffled. She tried another attempt at an attack. "Silver Blaze!" she chanted again. Nothing came out. "What?!" she gasped again.  
"Apparently, you've lost your powers," retorted Koushiro as he and the others smirked at her. Sakura started to shudder.  
_Oh no...she must have completely annihilated the powers of the crest of Darkness! But how!_  
She fell to her knees and stared at the ground. "This...can't be..." she cried.  
"Give up! You lost," finished Taichi as he stood up and held Agumon in his arms. She looked up at him. "Listen, if you continue to be like this, you'll never have a digimon partner. Its not something just given to you, children all over the world have digimon now, but they swore to protect this world and the digital world," explained Taichi with determination in his eyes.  
"Then...I could be a chosen child like you?" asked Sakura as she stared at Taichi and the other chosen children, with tears streaming from her eyes.  
"Sure, as long as you don't abuse your powers. Its not about being a supreme human or having powers of ultimate digimon," replied Joe, who was holding his Gomamon. Sakura smiled and looked at the ground.  
"I...I'm sorry," mumbled Sakura. Daiuke put on his teasing smile and kneeled towards her.  
"Oh come on, no sappy eyes! Chosen children don't cry!" teased Daisuke. Miyako hit him on the back of the head with a japanese fan, forming a lump on his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" he asked while crying anime style.  
"Daisuke you idiot! Let her cry her little heart out!" spat Miyako. Sakura couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. She stood up and locked eyes with Taichi.  
"Arigato minna-san," thanked Sakura as she bowed traditionally. Taichi raised his hand to get her attention. "Um...can you tell us what was up with Hikari-chan?" asked Taichi. Sakura stiffened at the question.  
"She used the crest of darkness to put the digital world in complete darkness. Since I lost my powers, that must mean that she got rid of the crest. Don't worry about her, she's in good hands," aswered Sakura.  
"So she and Takeru-kun are both alright?" asked Taichi. Sakura nodded as an aswere. "What about the digital gate? Did Hikari-chan lock our access to it?" asked Taichi.  
"Yeah, so its up to her if she is going to open the gate. Let's just hope she can find a way to bring light back into the digital world. The crest's powers are hard to completely eliminate. Especially since she merged the Dark Ocean with the digital world," she commented. Ken's eyes widened when he heard the words Dark Ocean come out of her mouth, but then shrugged it off.  
"Nah, Hikari-chan is the chosen child of Light, she'll find a way," replied Ken with a kind smile.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Will light be restored to the Digital World? Will the gate to the Digital World be re-opened? Find out next time!

**Author's notes:** Dragomon is the digimon who made a cameo in the thirteenth episode of the digimon anime. Also, the name _HolyDramon_ is the actual japanese name of the digimon you came to know as _Magna_Dramon.

Well, read and review!


	15. Light Restored

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Digimon, but wouldn't it be neat if I did? ...wicked anime smile...

_Italics mean thoughts_

**Darkness and Light** _cont..._

The two mega digimon and their partners looked around at the land around them. Hikari lowered her head after realizing the damage she's done to the digital world.  
"The light needs to be restored to the digital world," stated Takeru as he continued circling his head to gape at the visible areas of the digital world.  
"How do we do that? The crest of Darkness was destroyed, but the essence still reigns. Not to mention the Dark Ocean is still here too," mumbled Hikari as she continued to look at the dark sand underneath her feet. Takeru frowned after hearing her mope and put a hand to her shoulder.  
"Hikari-chan..." he started as Hikari brought her head up to look at him. "Don't worry too much about it. It's not your fault," assured Takeru with a smile. Hikari forced a smile on her face to ease his concern for her.  
"Still, I don't know how to reverse this. If I still had the crest of dakness, them maybe I could reverse this," suggested Hikari. This lit an idea in Takeru's mind.  
"Maybe you can," stated Takeru. Hikari gave him a puzzled look.  
"What do you mean?" she asked him wanting to explore his brain for multple answers.  
"Isn't it obvious? Think about it. Azunlongmon said that light is opposite of darkness right? So if the crest of darkness brought about this darkness..." started Takeru.  
"Then the crest of light can reverse it," finished Hikari. Takeru smiled brightly and her forced smile became as bright as his.  
"You caught on. Congrats," chuckled Takeru. Hikari blushed a little to his sarcasm. "So, how do I use my crest?" asked Hikari as soon as her blush faded. Takeru gave her a quizzical stare.  
"Simple, how you've always used it," replied Takeru. Their digimon eyed Takeru and nodded. Hikari sighed and got out gripped her digivice, while Takeru got his out as well.  
"Well, here goes nothing..." stated as she closed her eyes and started to concetrate. The crest of light appeared on her forehead, and she used the crest's powers to power up her digivice. She held her digivice up as Takeru did the same thing. They faced the front of their digivices towards each other's and a light was bridged between the two digivices. This light was soon redirected towards the two mega digimon.  
"Seraphimon! HolyDramon! Restore the light and peace in the digital world!" shouted Takeru as he and Hikari continued holding their digivices to each other. The two mega digimon obeyed and flew above and all over the land, spreading the light wherever they crossed. They also directed most of the light towards the Dark Ocean, pixeling the whole beach and forcing it to dissapear from the digital world, restoring File Island back to the way it previously was.  
"It's so beautiful!" cheered Hikari as she was amazed at the light she created as it restored itself into the digital world. Takeru smiled at her optimism.  
"So are you," whispered Takeru as he grinned towards Hikari. She smiled back and moved closer to him. He moved his hand to caress her face as he brought her face closer to his. Hikari leaned in the rest of the way and brushed her lips against his. They embraced for a moment as they felt pleasure in the kiss. As soon as they ran out of breath, Hikari turned to look at the light and Takeru wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Huh?" gasped Mimi as she blinked in amazement at her computer screen. Wallace walked up to her and peeked over her shoulder at the computer.  
"What is it Mimi?" asked Wallace as Terriermon grabbed his hand.  
"The gate suddenly opened. Whatever Hikari-chan did, she finished it I guessed," suggested Mimi. Wallace felt a slight happiness fill his mind and smiled. Mimi noticed this and smiled at him.  
"That's good," spat Wallace. Mimi gave him a smirk that said she could read his mind. She held out a hand to him.  
"So are you ready to go?" asked Mimi as she beamed at him joyfully. Wallace replied with a confused face.  
"Go? Go where?" asked Wallace, pretending he didn't have a clue. A light filled the room as the portal opened and a breezy wind filled the room.  
"The digital world ofcourse!" grimmaced Mimi as he clothes waved in motion to the bright wind. Wallaced swallowed hard and reached to take her hand. The both smiled as their digivices started reacting as light filled the room.

Sakura looked up in the air and felt a pleasurable vibe through her body. Joe, being the only one to notice, developed the courage to ask her what was wrong.  
"Sakura-san? Daijoubu-ka?" asked Joe. Sakura turned to him and smiled, which caught the attention of the rest of the Chosen Children.  
"Hikari-san and Takeru-san did it," she exclaimed with joy. The others looked at each other confused.  
"Did what?" asked Taichi. Sakura chuckled in her own idea of how its being done.  
"They managed to restore light in the digital world!" she answered. The chosen children began to enlighten from the idea, especially Yamato and Taichi.  
"So then they saved the digital world again," Taichi pointed out.  
"And without our help, none the less," stated Yamato with a pround smile for his brother. Daisuke pouted at the idea of Takeru and Hikari being together in the digital world without him.  
"Hmph! Why did she go to Takeru-kun instead of me?!" huffed Daisuke crossing his arms. Miyako punched him into space for his remark.  
"CUZ THEY CAN YOU MORON! DON'T FORGET ABOUT YOU NATSUE-CHAN!" shouted Miyako as she sent Daisuke flying in the air. Ken and Iori just sweatdropped and scratched their cheeks. Sakura, and the other chosen children found themselves laughing at the humerous moment. Ken turned towards Sakura with concern in his eyes.  
"Uh...what about...the Dark Ocean?" asked Ken as he frowned. Sakura just shook her head.  
"Oh, I'm sure Hikari-san took care of that too. Don't sweat it," assured Sakura. Ken sighed in relief as Wormmon walked up to his ankle and tugged on his pants.

When the two mega digimon were finished with the restoration, they presented themselves in front of their partners. Takeru and Hikari smiled at the two digimon and nodded to them as a sign of gratitude.  
"Arigato Seraphimon. Same to you too HolyDramon," commended Hikari as the two digimon nodded at them and de-evolved back into their common states. Takeru let go of Hikari and they both ran up to hug their digimon. Tailmon looked up at Hikari with tears beginning to flow from her eyes.  
"I'm so glad that you're back with us," said Tailmon as she embraced Hikari. Takeru and Patamon smiled at their reconciliation.  
"We better be heading back to the real world now. We still have school tommorow," suggest Takeru. The female bunch nodded and they started strolling to the nearest television. When they got to one, Takeru held up his digivice to it.  
"Digital Gate, let us back into the human world!" hollared Takeru as he and Hikari were sucked into the moniter.

Koushiro's computer started reacting to something, catching his attention. "My computer! I think someone is going through the gate!" screeched Koushiro as he ran over to his computer. The other Chosen children followed him to see the commotion. A light appeared from the gate window and four beings were thrown out. Unfortunatly, they four beings toppled over Koushiro.  
"Ouch..." yearned Koushiro as the two chosen children and their digimon partners squashed him to the building.  
"Oops, sorry Koushiro-kun," the two chosen children apologized in unison. The two removed themselves and laughed along with the others. Takeru turned when he spotted Sakura from the corner of his eye.  
"YOU!" shouted Takeru with anger in his voice. Yamato held his brother back from doing anything violent.  
"Don't worry, she's good. She won't do anything bad anymore! Chill bro!" warned Yamato as he tried to calm Takeru down. Takeru turned towards him with a baffeled expression.  
"But she's-" Takeru started but was cut off by Yamato once again. Sakura felt guilt and looked down at the ground.  
"It's okay, she explained everything. She just wanted revenge...but she's sorry for it. Give her a chance," explained Yamato. Takeru was shocked, but eventually shrugged it off.  
"Okay...whatever," he said as he turned towards her and smiled. Sakura smiled back and bowed to both Hikari and Takeru for giving her a second chance, and with that, she walked away.  
"Well..." Joe started while stretching, "It's been a fun night, but I gotta go home and sleep. I got an exam tomorrow," he said as he walked away from the others. The others nodded in agreement and walked away, saying bye to their digimon partners. Koushiro stayed back for a few minutes, sending the digimon back into the digital world. Everybody said their good-byes and returned home for a good nights rest.

The next day started out pretty natural. Hikari got up and went down to eat breakfast, gave Taichi some criticism, and headed off to school. Daisuke was rushing as usual to get to class. Iori still walked to the elementary school while Ken continued going to his school. Patamon and Tailmon ran to hide in an unexpected place to watch over their human parterns. Miyako and Takeru ran to catch up with her, though since Miyako was on cleaning duty, she quickly greeted Hikari and dashed into the school.

Though everything seemed like a routine to Hikari, there was one small difference in this morning than the previous ones, which Hikari hoped to be like for the rest of the year. "Ohayo, Hikari-chan," greeted Takeru as he beamed at her. She smiled back and grabbed his hand with her free one. As their fingers intertwined, they slowely started making their way into the school. "Ohayo, Takeru-kun."

* * *

Well, there you have it! I'm done with this fanfic, and I plan to continue finishing the other fanfictions I have started on! 

I want to say a couple of thanks to the loyal fans of this fan fic... **Thank you LordPata, XanPluto, Minwolf,** and **Omegachaos!**

Just to clear some confussion about this fanfic I'm going to put some footnotes here. The names being translated are...

Wallace- _Willis_

Hikari Yagami and Taichi Yagami- _Kari Kamiya and Tai Kamiya_

Takeru Takaishi- _T.K Takaishi_

Yamato Ishida- _Matt Ishida_

Miyako and Halsmon- _Yolie and Halsemon_

Iori and Armadimon- _Cody and Armadillomon_

Daisuke, V-mon, and Chibimon- _Davis, Veemon, and DemiVeemon_

Tailmon- _Gatomon_

There, that should have been helpful for those who were confused about character names.

**Well, leave me a review and tell me what you thought about the conclusion! Thank you and see you around!! XD**


End file.
